The Strawberry & The Manga Reader
by DarkJason
Summary: Story of how the Substitute Soul Reaper hooked up with Lisa Yadomaru from the Vizards after the fight with Aizen. Post-Winter War. Takes place after chapter 382 of Bleach and beyond, also the anime.
1. The Beginning Of Ichigo's Day

The Strawberry & The Manga Reader-A Ichigo & Lisa Story

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) Be warned that this will be a scripted story, and it's my 1st ever on FanFiction! Any and all criticism is welcomed! And beware of the following rating in this story is rated M. So if you're 18 and older, then this is for you! If not, as Byakuya would say, "I will not repeat myself." Don't have any kids reading this! LOL!

*

(Post-Winter War. Takes place 7 months after Ichigo defeated Sosuke Aizen in the War in August, and now it is the month of March. Based off the current Bleach manga/anime.)

*

Location: Karakura Town morning 6:00 A.M.

*

Chapter 1.

*

Ichigo: (yawns) "Oh, man. When was the last time I had a good night's rest? Probably never, considering that I slay hollows on a day to day basis. It looks like it's gonna be a nice day today."

Rukia: (yawns) "What are you talking about, some days are always like this."

Ichigo: "Not in the spring time it isn't, and by the way midget, a good morning to you too."

Rukia: "If I wasn't so well rested from battling that hollow last night I would have kicked your ass this morning."

Ichigo: "Heh."

Rukia: "You seem to be in a good mood today, for once. I was worried that I would have to snap you out of your funk as I always do."

Ichigo: " You mean when you slap me the hell like crazy that time I was depressed from letting Orihime and Chad get hurt?"

Rukia: "It works doesn't it?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia: "What for, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "For giving me the strength to protect my family and my friends and making sure that I don't act crazy when you're not here."

Rukia: "You're welcome, Idiot. Come here."

(Ichigo and Rukia hug each other)

Ichigo: "?"

Rukia: "Is something wrong Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Yeah. Sometimes I think that my old man would catch us hugging in the middle of the room. Leave it to him to do something crazy like right...

Isshin: "GOOD MORNING, ICHI-

Ichigo & Rukia: "Now."

Isshin: "GOOOO!"

(Crash!)

Ichigo (Growls) "Damn it, dad! It's 6 in the morning and you're screaming outside like a banshee trying to wake me up! And you jumped on a trampoline then came through the window and broke it! Can't you act like a normal father for once?"

Isshin: "Sorry son, but I just couldn't help that tender moment that you and Rukia had when you two were hugging!"

(Ichigo & Rukia blushes)

Ichigo: "YOU SAW THAT??"

Isshin: "Don't be ashamed my boy, it's only natural that a boy confesses to a girl so that one day that they'll get married and have children. Speaking of which, when are you two planning to have s-"

(Ichigo punches his dad and Isshin falls unconscious)

Ichigo: "Say that last line dad, and, you'll be in the hospital!"

Rukia: "Did you have to hit him that hard, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Nope, he ate paint chips as a kid. Now let's eat some breakfast. Yuzu's probably gonna wonder what's taking us."

Rukia: "Yeah, lets."

Isshin: (groaning) "Yes sir! I have nothing left to teach him!" (Isshin falls asleep)

Yuzu: "Good morning, Ichigo! Good morning, Rukia!"

Ichigo: "Morning, Yuzu! Morning, Karin!"

Karin: "Morining, Ichigo. Good morning, Rukia."

Rukia: "Good morning Yuzu, and Karin. How are you two this morning?"

Yuzu: "Fine, but what's up with Ichigo? He seems to be happy, in fact too happy."

Karin: "Maybe Ichigo finally asked a girl out on a date and he's gonna get laid!"

Yuzu: "Karin! Ichigo would never do anything like that would you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "It's fine, Yuzu. Cause in fact I'm taking her out tonight."

Rukia, Yuzu, & Karin: "Say what???"

Karin: "So, Ichigo who's the lucky guy? Chad, that dude in the glasses that wears white, or is it the guy with the red pineapple hair and the freaky looking tattoos?"

Ichigo: "Say what you want, Karin, but I'm going out tonight and I might not come back home."

Yuzu: "Karin, he's serious! Please don't leave us, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Don't worry, Yuzu. I'll come back home if my date and I have any extra time. And you guys can meet her."

Yuzu: "Oh, please, Ichigo? We really want to see your girlfriend!"

Rukia: (laughs) "Yeah, Ichigo. We wanna see your date!"

Ichigo: "You'll see her! But until then, me and Rukia are going to school! Bye, guys!"

Yuzu: "Bye, Ichigo! Bye, Rukia! Have a good day at school!"

Rukia: "So, Ichigo? Not that it's any of my business, but what are you going to do when you bring Lisa over?"

Ichigo: (Ichigo yells then whispers) "Rukia! Don't let anybody else hear you! I don't want a lot of people to knowing that I have a girlfriend that reads porn magazines and manga to pass up the time!"

Rukia: "Oh what's wrong? Is the all-mighty strawberry afraid of being embarrassed that he has a girlfriend that reads porn manga?" (laughs loudly)

Ichigo: "Shut up, midget! I am not embarrassed!"

Rukia: "Oh really? Then I guess you wont mind if I tell everyone else at school, huh?" (Runs really fast to the school)

Ichigo: "Godamnit Rukia! Get your ass back here! You're gonna pay for this!"

*

(Karakura High School)

*

Orihime: "Good morning, Rukia! How are you today?"

Rukia: "I'm all right Orihime. Thanks for asking."

Orihime: "Where's Ichigo? Isn't he supposed to be here about now?"

Uryu: "I believe that's him running. Running really fast and screaming at the top of his lungs for no apparent reason."

Chad: "Well in any case, here he comes."

(Ichigo skids to a stop then pants)

Rukia: "What took ya so long, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Shut...up...Rukia!"

Orihime: "Are you all right Ichigo? You were running really fast and you were screaming RUKIA! GET BACK HERE! Are you sure?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, thanks for worrying about me."

(Orihime blushes)

Ichigo: "Oh, hey Chad, Uryu."

Chad: "Hm."

Uryu: "You seem to be in a chipper mood today, Ichigo. What's the occasion? Did you remember that test for today?"

Ichigo: "Yeah right, smartass! Like I need to be as intelligent as you to ace a test!"

Uryu: "Right, I forgot. You're clueless when trying to look for the most simple answers."

Ichigo: "Whatever, let's just go in so we don't be late for class."

Chad: "I agree with Ichigo."

Uryu: "I'll see you guys in class."

Orihime: "Wait up, Uryu!"

Rukia: "Well Ichigo, you coming?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, let's go, Rukia."

*

(Vizards compound)

*

Hiyori: "Dumbass! Hey Dumbass! Where are you?"

Shinji: "Shut up, monkey without no breasts! I'm playing Super Smash Bros Brawl With Love, Rose & Kensei!"

Hiyori: "WHAT DID YOU CALL MEEEEEE??"

Love: "Hey, Shinji? Do you think that was a bit much?"

Shinji: "Nope! Not in the least."

Rose: "Well I hope that wasn't the case because she coming over to the area to hit you with-

(Shinji gets hit with a 2x4)

Kensei: (Sighs) "A 2x4."

Shinji: (Screams) "You monkey! What the hell did you do that for?"

(Hiyori slaps Shinji with her 2x4 1000x then stops)

Hiyori: (Growls) "You better pray that this doesn't happen again, because if it does, you're gonna find it very uncomfortable to sit down anywhere or stand when my Zanpakuto Kubikiri Orochi is inside your ass preventing you from taking a shit in the bathroom if you piss me off again. Remember that!"

Shinji: (Weakly says) "Yes...ma'am."

Hiyori: (Sweetgirl like voice) "Well as long as you understand Shinji. I'll let you back to your activities. Remember what I said!"

Kensei: "Thank goodness Mashiro is not like that." (Shudders)

Love: "Hey, Hachi? Can you heal Shinji...again?"

Hachi: "I would be delighted, but he won't be able to continue playing Super Smash Bros Brawl for the next 36 hours."

Kensei: "What a pain. And I was winning too with Wolf."

Rose: "We could get Ichigo's friend Orihime to come here and heal Shinji."

Hachi: "That would be most helpful. What time does Ichigo get out of school?"

Rose: "Why are you looking at me for Hachi? I don't know where the school is."

Lisa: "He gets out at 2:15. I'll go get him. Damn! What happened to Shinji? He looks terrible."

Love, Rose, Kensei: "Hiyori."

Lisa: "Uh, wow. He must have pissed her off something decent."

Kensei: "Yeah. Love told him not to go far, but look what happened. Hey, if you have time later on, Lisa, do you want to practice SSBB then fight?"

Lisa: "I might be out for a while."

Rose: "Why? What's the occasion?"

Lisa: (Blushes) "I'm going on a date with Ichigo."

Shinji, Love Rose, Kensei, Hachi: "WHAT?"

Lisa: (Groans) "Don't make me repeat myself."

(Byakuya's Thoughts: "My famous line even reached the female of the Vizards. Byakuya smiles like Gin XD")

Lisa: "Hiyori!"

Hiyori: "Yeah?"

Lisa: "Do you wanna come with me to get Orihime and Ichigo so that she could heal Shinji?"

Hiyori: "As long as Ichigo doesn't call me any offensive names, he wont get hurt for your date, Lisa."

Lisa: "I couldn't let you hurt him anyway. I "need" him for tonight. If you get my drift."

Hiyori: "EW! Shinji was right! You are a pervert!"

Lisa: : "For the last time I am not a fuckin pervert! I just happen to have a healthy interest in manga and magazines, and...Ichigo."

Mashiro: "But Lisa? Isn't that what the definition of a pervert is?"

Hiyori: "Uh, Mashiro? Now's not the time."

Mashiro: "Oh well, see you when you get back!"

Lisa: "I promise I'll bring you back something really nice!"

Mashiro: "Really? From where?"

Lisa: "Just wait! You'll see!"

Mashiro: "Ok then, later!"

Lisa: "Later to you too!"

*

(Karakura High school 2:10 P.M.)

*

Ichigo: "Well, at least they let out school early today."

Rukia: "What's the rush, Ichigo? Trying to get some alone time with your girlfriend?"

Renji: "Since when did Strawberry have the balls to finally get a woman?"

Ichigo: "Since your kido techniques stopped being sucky, pineapple head!"

Renji: "What was that, Ichigo? I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Orihime: "Please you guys. Don't fight each other!"

Ichigo & Renji: "He started it!

Ichigo: "Dumbass!"

Renji: "Asshole!"

Ichigo: "Douche Bag!"

Rukia (screams) "SHUT UP! God you two argue like a couple of five year olds! Pig-headed and brainless!"

Ichigo & Renji: "He's the pig! And he's brainless!"

Uryu: (sighs) "So, Chad what's the weather gonna be like tonight?"

(Reiatsu appears)

Uryu: "Someone's coming."

Ichigo: "Yeah it feels like it's 2 of them."

Chad: "But who is it?"

Orihime: (Yells) "Hey look, up above!"

Rukia: "Huh, that looks like-

(Lisa and Hiyori lands)

Ichigo: Lisa & Hiyori!"

Lisa: "Well, it's a pleasure seeing you again, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Same here, Lisa."

(Lisa kisses Ichigo on the lips passionately while Ichigo responds)

(Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Uryu dropped their mouths wide open)

Renji: "Y-You m-mean t-to tell me that I-Ichigo's girlfriend i-i-is-

Orihime: "Lisa Yadomaru from the Vizards?"

Chad: "Ichigo, when did this happen?"

Ichigo: "That night at the Christmas party in the Soul Society. We didn't date officially, but we did spend some time with each other after the war ended."

Rukia: "But that was several months ago! You mean to say that you were friends after you killed Aizen and then started dating just now?"

Hiyori: "That much is true. However when Ichi- Yes I said Ichi because Lisa gave him that cute nickname. When he had a spare minute from training, he would have "conversations" with Lisa until he went back home."

Lisa: "And let me just say that me and Ichi had a "great" time at the compound, right?"

(Lisa smirks and gives a wink to Ichigo)

(Ichigo blushes)

Ichigo: "Y-yeah it was a good time, but not that kind of "good!"

Hiyori: "Well in any case, we're here for Orihime."

Orihime: "Me? What for, exactly?"

Ichigo: (deadpan look) "Let me guess, Shinji insulted Hiyori?"

Hiyori: "You bet your ass he did! And he paid the price! So Orihime needs to come with us so she can heal Dickhead Shinji!"

Ichigo: "By the way, Hiyori? Are you playing Super Smash Bros Brawl?"

Hiyori: "Maybe when I get back, why? Do you wanna get that ass beat by me?"

Ichigo: "I would love to, but I got a date tonight so maybe later. Oh and, Lisa? I want to stop at Urahara's."

Lisa: "What for, Ichi?"

Ichigo:(sighs) "Can you please not call me that in front of my friends?"

Rukia: "Why not, Ichi?" (Rukia laughs uncontrollably)

Ichigo: (Growls) "That's what I mean."

Lisa: "Don't worry Ichi, I promise that I will do something very special for you on our date."

Ichigo: "I know I'm gonna hate myself for asking this but what?"

(Lisa whispers seductively in Ichigo's right ear then bites and licks his ear)

(Ichigo face is red like Renji's hair)

Hiyori: "Come on, Orihime! We haven't got all day!"

Orihime: "Ok, then Hiyori. Bye everyone! And good luck with your date Ichigo!"

(Ichigo puts a thumbs up but can't turn to face Orihime because his face is still red while Lisa laughs at him)

Lisa: "Wow, Ichigo! You really are a virgin! Wait til I tell Yoruichi about this!"

(Ichigo's Thoughts) "This just can't get any worse."

Hollow Ichigo: "Psst! Hey king, when you're done with Lisa, can I have next? Pwease?" (Laughs uncontrollably)

Ichigo: "Let's just hurry to Hat-N-Clogs!"

Lisa: "Very well. The sooner we go to Kisuke's the sooner I can have you all to myself." (giggles)

Ichigo: (Sighs) "How did I ever fall for a porn manga reader? Are you gonna use Flash Step or do you want me to use my Bankai to get us there faster?"

Lisa: "Well...faster is better. Especially when we-

(Lisa whispers in Ichigo's ear seductively)

Ichigo: "How nice. Let's go up high so I don't affect everybody with my spiritual press-

(Lisa kisses him)

Ichigo: "Well, I'll see you guys later"

(Lisa Flash Steps away with Ichigo)

Renji: "Uh, Rukia?"

Rukia: "Yeah, Renji?"

Renji: "Ichigo's dating a hot woman and something is gonna happen to him isn't it?"

Rukia: "Oh, yeah."

Renji: "So what's that say about me?"

Rukia: "That Ichigo's gonna get laid and you arent'?"

Renji: (Whines) "You don't have to rub it in!"


	2. Preparations For A Date

The Strawberry & The Manga Reader-A Ichigo & Lisa Story

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) Be warned that this will be a scripted story, and it's my 1st ever on FanFiction! Any and all criticism is welcomed! And beware of the following rating in this story is rated M. So if you're 18 and older, then this is for you! If not, as Byakuya would say, "I will not repeat myself." Don't have any kids reading this! LOL!

*

Chapter 2.

*

(Urahara Shoten)

*

Urahara: "Long time no see Ichigo! And I see you bought Lisa over here as well! How wonderful!"

Ichigo: "The feeling is mutual, Hat-N Clogs."

Urahara: "Oh come now, Ichigo Don't be so formal! Please call me by my first name! We've been through so much!"

Ichigo: "If you mean turning me into a hollow, creating the Hogyoku, and intentionally keeping a secret that my father was a captain-level Soul Reaper in the past, then yeah, Kisuke! But really I owe you a lot."

Urahara: "Not really, Ichigo. Your debt was paid the moment Sosuke Aizen fell and the Hogyoku was erased from existence. So it's fine now. But let's go inside shall we? You guys must want to get down to "business?"

(Ichigo blushes)

Lisa: "He's still shy as ever because of tonight!" (Giggles)

Urahara: "Oh! And what does our young Ichigo plan on doing tonight, I hope it involves some sweet love-

(Ichigo punches Kisuke in the face)

Ichigo: "Please, I already had that with my nutty dad this morning. So KNOCK IT OFF!"

Yoruichi: "Unbelievable. I'm gone for five minutes Kisuke and already you got hit in the face because you were teasing Ichigo. Don't do it so much."

Ichigo: "Thank you, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi (Talking seductively): "Besides, if anything, I should be the one teasing him just so I can see his reaction when I'm naked."

Ichigo: "But you have on clothes!"

Yoruichi: "Would you prefer them to be off, then?"

Ichigo: "I would rather have Lisa do that! Oh, shit I did not just say that."

Lisa: "So you aren't that innocent! Now I really can't wait for tonight!"

Yoruichi: "So, Ichigo! You plan on taking Lisa out?"

Ichigo: "Well...yeah. This will be our first date, and you guys knew from the beginning that me and Lisa got together didn't you?"

Kisuke: "You can read us like a book, Ichigo! (laughs) But seriously do you know where you are taking her?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, of course."

Yoruichi: "Well, what's the place?"

Ichigo: "It's at this new club near Downtown Karakura called The Emihiro.

Lisa: "Um, Ichigo? It's called The Orihime."

Ichigo: "What the hell!? I knew that name sounded familiar it's Orihime's name spelled backwards! Who the hell wrote the name backwards?"

Lisa (deadpan): "Shinji said the name sounded cool backwards. Not to mention he owns the whole building."

Ichigo: "Holy shit! Shinji owns the whole club? It's huge! But how, I thought he didn't like humans? And why is the club named after Orihime?  
And how did he get the money for such a huge building?"

Urahara: "Apparently, ever since since Orihime saved Hiyori, he swore to himself that he would pay Orihime back for saving her."

Ichigo: "And that's how he named the club after her?"

Urahara:"Precisely, and as for the money part, the Soul Society paid him."

Ichigo: "WHAT? How much?"

Yoruichi: "Let's just say that if he went broke, he would get that same amount back by the Soul Society."

Ichigo: "So he gets paid for life?"

Lisa: "Yep, and we, the Vizards have turned it into another place to live, after some remodeling and renovating. Now it's like if you're inside some 5 star fancy hotel. And that means, when you graduate high school, Ichigo, you can move out and live with your sexy ass girlfriend, me."

(Ichigo blushes)

Yoruichi: "Wow, Ichigo! So are you gonna screw her brains senseless after your date, or screw me instead, or just have a threesome?"

Ichigo: (Yells) "Yoruichi!"

(Yoruichi laughs)

Yoruichi: "I can't help it! You're SO easy to tease! I just love seeing your reaction!"

Ichigo: "Teasing aside, I do have a question I want to ask you, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi: "Go ahead."

Ichigo: "Well, can you come with me to Victoria's Secret?"

(Yoruichi spits out her tea at Urahara)

Lisa: "W-what? I-ichigo?"

Urahara: "Uh, Ichigo? Do you know what you just said?"

Ichigo:(sighs exasperated) "I don't intend to repeat myself."

Byakuya: "Even the the orange-haired idiot managed to say my line. Damn it, I need a new catchphrase."

(Yoruichi coughs)

Urahara: "Are you gonna be all right, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi: "When I was teasing you earlier Ichigo, I was only joking, but you're serious?"

Ichigo: "Yes, I want to buy something sexy for LISA!"

(Lisa blushes)

Lisa: "Oh, Ichigo, you don't have to do that. I'm fine wearing my black bra & matching panties as it is when I'm around you. As well as different colors in those sets!"

(Ichigo's face turns red)

Ichigo: "But I am serious, I'm not doing this is because I have to, I'm doing this because I love you."

(Lisa tears up then she and Ichigo kiss passionately)

Urahara: "I could sure use a popcorn machine right now, for the scene that's unraveling in front of me." (Chuckles perverted-like)

Yoruichi: "Normally I would jump at the chance of teasing Ichigo to the fullest until he's so red in the face, that his body will really look like a strawberry. But I won't! That boy poured out his heart to a fellow female Vizard and I won't sit here and not grant his request! Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Yeah?"

Yoruichi: "Let me go shopping for you."

Ichigo: "Yoruichi..."

Yoruichi: "Don't "Yoruichi" me! It's okay! You get ready for your date tonight & I'll deal with buying Lisa a TON of lingerie!"

Urahara: "WHAT? You never did that with me, Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi: "Ichigo, go back home and get ready for your date! That's an order!"

Ichigo: "I will, Yoruichi. Thank you!"

Yoruchi: "You're very welcome, sexy strawberry!"

Lisa: "Well, now that that's settled, shall we venture to Victoria's Secret?"

Yoruichi: "Yeah, let's. And while were at it, I'll tell you how to tease and seduce Ichigo in the most sexiest possible way, and trust me, by the time you're through teasing him in the bedroom, he'll end up fucking you so senseless, that you two won't be able to walk in days, no... considering his spirit energy, maybe weeks!"

Lisa: "WEEKS????? Let's do it then, Yoruichi! Ichigo Kurosaki! As far as screwing my lights out goes, (talks sensually) in the bedroom, our bedroom,  
you're all mine!"

*

(Uryu's House 5:00 P.M.)

*

(Ichigo knocks on Uryu's door)

Ichigo: "Hello? Anybody home?"

(Uryu opens the door)

Uryu: "Ichigo? What on earth are you doing here?"

Ichigo: "I need to ask a favor."

Uryu: "Well, this is quite an unexpected turn of events. You must be really desperate to catch up on schoolwork considering your grades in school, if came all this way to see me. So, what's the favor?"

Ichigo: "This is not really easy coming from me, but I'll just say it anyway. (gulps) Uryu?"

Uryu: (sighs) "Yes, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Can...you...create...an outfit...for me?"

Uryu: "Why are you making yourself difficult, Ichigo? You could have just asked nicely and I would have granted your request."

Ichigo: "You mean I could have just been myself and asked nicely as you said? But I thought that you wouldn't considering that I'm your rival!"

Uryu: "Ichigo, just because I'm a Quincy, doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to do anything for for you. True you are my rival, and one of my friends, but this would have nothing to do with my honor as a Quincy. Don't be so hard on yourself. Now what color of your attire you want it to be?"

Ichigo: "Uh...attire? You mean my outfit, right?"

Uryu: "So you do have a brain after all."

Ichigo: "Shut up. I want my outfit to be black and red."

Uryu: "Ichigo, you can just show up with Lisa in your Bankai shihakusho, but I'd imagine all the would be humans will be affected by your inability to control your spiritual pressure. Plus all the hollows dropping by from Hueco Mundo to ruin your nightly outing with your lady friend."

Ichigo: "Ha, ha, very funny. What do you suggest I wear?"

(Uryu gets a twinkle in his eye)

Ichigo: "Uh, Uryu, why are you making that face for?"

Uryu: "I just figured out what your outfit should look like!"

Ichigo: "But you didn't design it yet."

Uryu: "I will now! Meet me back in 2 hours!"

Ichigo: "Why that long? Aren't you known for your speed in creating outfits in a flash?"

Uryu: "I'm glad you remembered. Under "normal" circumstances I would design all kinds of clothing in a flash, but in your case, you want it to be my best work, right?"

Ichigo: "Yeah."

Uryu: "Well, go back home and wait 2 hours and your outfit will be ready!"

Ichigo: "All right, then. I'm leaving this up to you, Uryu. Please don't screw me over."

Uryu: "Please, Ichigo. By the time I'm done with this, you wouldn't have to bother going to buy some clothes from those brand named stores that sells clothes on T.V."

Ichigo (pales) "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Well, I'm off. I'll be back before Lisa shows up!"

(Uryu thinking to himself) "Don't worry, Ichigo. This outfit will be perfect for you!" (chuckles)

*

(Kurosaki Residence 5:30 P.M.)

*

Ichigo: "Hello, I'm-

Isshin: "You're late!"

(Isshin roundhouse kicks him but Ichigo blocks it)

Ichigo: "Finally, payback for this morning!"

Isshin: "You seem to be in a great mood, Ichigo! Care to tell me where you're going with your date tonight?"

Ichigo: "SHADDUP!"

(Ichigo and Isshin fight & dishes break)

Yuzu: "Not again! Will you 2 cut it out!"

Karin: "Meh, leave em be, Yuzu. It's just their natural way of greeting."

Yuzu: "How is breaking the dishes their natural way of greeting?"

Karin: "It is what it is, Yuzu. Just like Rukia and Ichigo."

Yuzu: "Speaking of which...Ichigo!"

Ichigo: (grunts) "Yeah, Yuzu?"

Yuzu: "Rukia is upstairs. She said she wanted to talk to you."

Isshin: "Probably about his girlfri-

(Ichigo puts a sock in Isshin's mouth)

Ichigo: "Put a sock in it! I'm going upstairs. Thanks, Yuzu!"

Isshin: "Hurray, Masaki! Ichigo's going to talk with our third daughter, Rukia! And Ichigo's got a date coming! Pretty soon we'll have this house running with GRANDCHILDREN!"

(Karin throws a coffee mug at Isshin)

Karin: "Shut up, old pervert!"

*

(Ichigo's room 6:00 P.M.)

*

Ichigo: "Hey."

Rukia: "Hey, yourself."

Ichigo: "Yuzu said you wanted to talk to me?"

Rukia: "Yeah, it's about me teasing you today. I'm sorry. I forgot that you were in such I good mood that I couldn't help it."

Ichigo: "You idiot. Don't apologize! If anything, I had a wonderful time today!"

Rukia: "Really, if I'm such an idiot, than how come you were screaming today, hmm?"

Ichigo: (starts to laugh) "Rukia, shut up!"

Rukia: "Not until I tickle you first!"

Ichigo: "What? Rukia! Stop! Don't tickle me!"

(Ichigo laughs uncontrollably for 5 minutes then stops)

Ichigo: "Hey, Rukia? Thanks you're a great friend."

Rukia: "You're welcome, idiot Ichigo. Now where are you going?"

Ichigo: "To take a shower! I gotta get ready for my date!"

Rukia: "Well, let me take one after you! Cause I want to go too!"

Ichigo: "Fine by me, but do you know what you're gonna wear?"

Rukia: "Yes."

Ichigo "Ok, then. I'll be out in 30!"

Rukia: "I'll be waiting!"

*

(30 minutes later)

*

Ichigo: "Okay, Rukia. You're next."

Rukia: "About time! I thought you were doing "something" in the shower. (giggles) It wasn't about Lisa wasn't it?" (giggles)

Ichigo: (growls while smirking) "Just get in the shower already."

Rukia: "If you insist."

*

(25 minutes later)

*

Ichigo: "It's almost time for me to pick up my outfit from- Uryu? Uryu, why are you outside my window?"

Uryu: "Simple, your outfit is finished."

(Ichigo gasps)

Ichigo's outfit from Bleach manga chapter 378 "Eyes Of The Victor"

Uryu: "So what do you think?"

Ichigo: "...Uryu...this...is...amazing! How can I repay you?"

Uryu: "Thank me later at the Vizard's new club with your date, tonight!"

Ichigo: "The Orihime? You're going too? With who?"

Uryu: "With Orihime, obviously!"

Ichigo: "Oh! Well, I'll see you at the club, Uryu! And thanks again!"

Uryu: "Later, Ichigo."

Rukia: "Uryu was just here wasn't he?"

Ichigo: "Yeah. He dropped off my outfit."

Rukia: "Your outfit? He made one for you?"

Ichigo: "Yep. So, you like it?"

Rukia: "I love it, Ichigo! It's amazing! I can't wait to see you in it!"

Ichigo: "Yeah, me either! So I'll just get dressed while you go in Yuzu's room and put on some clothes."

Rukia: "All right. I'll be out soon!"

*

(45 minutes later)

*

Rukia: "So, Ichigo what do you think of my outfit?"

Ichigo: "It looks good on you, Rukia."

Rukia: "Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "I believe Lisa is supposed to be arriving here at 8:00, so what do we do until then?"

Rukia: "Let's go down stairs and wait on her."

Ichigo: "Fine on my account. Let's go."

*

Another day, another turkey sandwich. (Sighs) Well I liked this chapter! Oh! And I made some corrections to the links to Ichigo and Rukia's outfits if you guys noticed.

So remember, every Tuesday I will update this story, SO press the green button and review or else Rukia will start drawing those bunnies in front of me...again! LOL!

And one more thing, here are the links to Ichigo and Rukia's outfits on Deviant Art. Just type it in with the links and it should take you there! If you guys want, I'll even post up the

links or write in word form what Ichigo and Rukia outfits look like. So yeah, just go to Deviant Art and paste these links.

*

.com/art/Bleach-Eyes-of-the-Victor-141402749

*

.com/art/Rukia-93789010


	3. Party Up!

The Strawberry & The Manga Reader-A Ichigo & Lisa Story

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) Be warned that this will be a scripted story, and it's my 1st ever on FanFiction! Any and all criticism is welcomed! And beware of the following rating in this story is rated M. So if you're 18 and older, then this is for you! If not, as Byakuya would say, "I will not repeat myself." Don't have any kids reading this! LOL!

*

Chapter 3.

*

Kurosaki Residence

*

(Living room 7:55 P.M.)

*

Yuzu: "So finally we get to meet your date, Ichigo! I wonder what she will look like?"

Isshin: "I'm ecstatic as well! For Ichigo to go through all that trouble for a wonderful looking outfit just to impress his date! By the way, Ichigo? Who made the outfit? It looks cool! Can I have it, please?"

Ichigo: "Uryu made it and no, ask his father!"

Isshin: "But he's so stuck up! Can't I ask his son?"

Rukia:(deadpan) "I'm pretty sure he would say no if you acted like that."

Isshin: "Waah! Even my 3rd daughter says that I'm not cool! Karin do you think I'm cool?"

Karin: "You act like a complete moron."

Isshin: "What about you, Yuzu?"

Yuzu: "Umm..."

Isshin: "Waah! Masaki! Our children don't think that I'm cool what do I have to do to become cool?" (Isshin cries)

(Ichigo throws a pillow at Isshin)

Ichigo: "Quit crying, old man! It's mortifying that Lisa has to meet you when your acting like this!"

(Knocks on the door)

Ichigo: "That must be her, I'll get it."

Rukia: "I gotta see this!"

Karin: "Yeah, me too."

Yuzu: "Oh! I hope she's pretty!"

Ichigo: "Well, here goes."

Lisa: "Hi, Ichigo."

(Ichigo's face turns red)

(Lisa's outfit is a tight-fitting pink T-shirt showing off her midriff & showing a little cleavage. While she's wearing tight-fitting baby blue jeans that shows her ample curves very nicely displaying pure white tennis shoes. Along with her hair not braided and straight down like Orihime's).

Lisa: "Well, aren't you gonna invite me in, or you just stand and drool in your new outfit?" (giggles)

(Ichigo rambles about nothing)

(Lisa thinking to herself): "This will snap him out of his stupor!"

(Lisa kisses Ichigo slowly & sensually while Ichigo responds by kissing Lisa and licks her lips by drawing her in close by putting his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck)

Karin: "What the f-

Yuzu: "OH ICHIGO!"

Isshin: (Tears up) "Well done my boy! I have nothing left to teach you! All there's left to do is seal the d-

(Rukia hits Isshin in the stomach)

Ichigo & Karin: "Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia: "It was the least I can do."

Lisa:(deadpan) "I see that your father is as goofy as ever."

Ichigo: "Yeah, same here. Oh, Lisa these are my two younger sisters, Karin & Yuzu."

Lisa: "Hi, I'm Ichigo's girlfriend, Lisa Yadomaru. It's nice to meet you wonderful girls."

Yuzu: "Same here! You're really pretty. And I love your outfit, Lisa!"

Lisa: "Thanks Yuzu. I'm glad I do too! Just so I could see your brother's look on his face!" (laughs)

Karin: "I agree with Yuzu. You seem to be pretty kickass. Could you teach me how to fight one day?"

Lisa: "Of course, I'd love to."

Karin: 'Wow, Ichigo! She's a keeper. So where are you guys going?"

Ichigo: "To this club near Downtown Karakura. And there's a chance that I might not come home tonight."

Karin: "Why not, Ichigo? (laughs)

Isshin: "I know why! Because Ichigo's gonna become a man ton-

(Ichigo decks his dad and knocks him out)

Isshin: "Have fun, son!" (groans)

Ichigo: "We better go before he wakes up."

Lisa: "Ready to go, Ichi?" (giggles)

Karin & Yuzu: "Ichi?!"

Ichigo: "My nickname apparently."

Rukia: "Aw, Ichigo's embarrassed! He's so cute when he looks like that!"

Ichigo: "Let's go, now."

Lisa: "All right then, later Yuzu & Karin! It was nice meeting you!"

Yuzu: "You too! Have a good time! And be careful!"

Karin: "Yeah, what Yuzu said. Later."

Ichigo: "I guess I'll be Flash Stepping us to the club. We'll get there in record time so hang on!"

Rukia: "Ready, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Yeah, ready."

Ichigo: "Okay, then. Let's Go."

*

(Club Orihime 8:15 P.M.)

*

Ichigo: "Well, we're here."

Rukia: "This place is huge!"

Lisa: "Shinji spent no time making the place bigger. In fact he wanted it to be near the city, but just far enough that it wouldn't be a pain for traffic."

Ichigo: "Why does Shinji need a car to get here? He can Flash over here."

Lisa: "He said that it wastes his energy and he's too lazy too do it. Plus, he loves to drive around."

Ichigo: "I'll never figure him out."

Rukia: "Um, Ichigo, is that supposed to be a bronze statue of Orihime?"

Ichigo: "Where do you see that?"

Lisa: "Look to your left."

Rukia: "That's a nice looking statue. But it's SO huge!"

Ichigo:" But why is it 10x our height?"

Lisa: "Shinji insists that everything should be huge, just because he's got a LOT of money."

Ichigo: "I'm looking forward to seeing the inside, so, let's go in."

Lisa: "I'm with you."

Rukia: "Me too."

*

(Door opens)

(Loud music in the background playing)

*

Ichigo: "THE CLUB'S EVEN BIGGER INSIDE!"

Rukia: "WHAT?"

Ichigo: "I SAID THAT THE CLUB IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!"

Rukia: "SPEAK UP, ICHIGO! I CAN'T HEAR YOU WITH THE REALLY LOUD MUSIC PLAYING!"

Ichigo: "I SAID- NEVER MIND! LISA WHERE'S SHINJI?"

Lisa: "HE SHOULD BE RIGHT...THERE HE IS! HE'S TALKING TO THE DJ!"

RUKIA: "LET'S GO SEE HIM!"

*

Dark Jason: "Sorry about the loud music, Shinji! I'll tone it down a little! How is it now?"

Shinji: "Good! Now I don't have to keep yelling!"

(Dark Jason laughs)

Dark Jason: "And there's the mic, too. Hey, Shinji friends of yours?"

Shinji: "Yeah! I'm about to meet them!"

Dark Jason: "Cool, I'll be up here on the 1s & 2s!"

*

Shinji: "Hey, Ichigo! I see you bought 2 friends! Lisa & Rukia! They both look hot! Lucky you! I love the clothes you got! You bought?"

Ichigo "Uryu made them and thank you! So they're here with me!"

Shinji: "Wow, oh and speaking of which everyone is here!"

Rukia: "Who's all here?"

Shinji: "The Vizards, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and your friends."

Lisa: "Let's go down and meet them, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "You...gonna hold on to me?"

Lisa: "Don't I always?"

Ichigo: "Well, all right. let's go."

*

(Description's of everyone's clothes)

(Renji's attire is a red and black T-shirt with matching jeans and his hair is down)

(Chad's attire is a black button up short-sleeve dress shirt with dark blue jeans)

(Uryu's attire is a white blue & white dress shirt with blue jeans)

(Orihime's attire is a skin-tight orange T-shirt with white hip-hugging jeans that shows her curves)

(Kisuke's clothing is green baggy jeans with a white T-shirt that shows the Urahara symbol)

(Yoruichi's attire is a black tight fitting T-shirt that shows her ample breasts, but no cleavage and shows her cut abs. With death defying hip-hugging blue jeans that shows off so many curves they'll leave men having continuous nosebleeds! And her purple hair is down from the ponytail.)

(As for the rest of the Vizards, all the clothing I just described, leave it to the imagination!) :)

*

Renji: "Well, well! Look who finally has his date! What's going on?"

Ichigo: "Looking good, Renji! For once! The ladies will actually be all over you!"

Rukia: "Wow, Orihime! You look sexy!"

Orihime: "You really think so? Thank you, Rukia! Shinji said my jeans show...my curves."

Ichigo: "He didn't try to hit on you, did he?"

Uryu: "It's fine, Ichigo. Shinji was really nice to her and didn't hit on her."

Ichigo: "Well that's all well and good. So Orihime, what's it like having a club named after you?"

Orihime: "It's really, really cool! Shinji gave me a lot of money to me for naming the club after me! And said that I get everything for free!"

Rukia: "So does that mean that you're rich?"

Orihime: "Yep! Shinji even helped me move out of my house so that I could come and live here, but still be able to get to school from here!"

Ichigo: "Unbelievable. So are you happy from the way it turned out?"

Orihime: "Yep!"

Uryu: "Well, I'm very happy for you, Orihime."

(Orihime blushes)

Orihime: "T-thank you, U-uryu."

(Uryu and Orihime kiss)

Lisa: "Well it looks like Orihime's found herself a man! Congrats Orihime!"

Orihime: "Thanks, Lisa!"

Urahara: "Now, now, what about us? Well, Ichigo you certainly look like the charmer tonight!"

(Yoruichi talks seductively) "He sure does! Hey Lisa? Can I borrow him later when you're finished because he looks good enough to...lick."

Lisa: "Unless you feel like sharing?"

Ichigo: "HEY WAIT! Don't I get a say in this?"

Yoruichi: "Nope, now just sit right there and let me sit on your lap!"

Ichigo: "HUH??"

(Yoruichi cracks up)

Yoruichi: "Oh my god! That was so worth the effort! That and I wanted to see the look on your face so badly!"

Ichigo: "Ha ha, very funny! I'm just here to have a good time with Lisa and everyone else!"

Renji: "I'm with Ichigo!"

Chad: "That's right."

Rukia: "You said it so...Ichigo come on! Dance with Lisa! Unless you're afraid?"

Lisa: "Yeah, Ichigo! Show me your moves!"

Ichigo: "All right, all right! Let's all go to the dance floor."

*

(Dark Jason yells): "What's up? How's everybody doing tonight?"

(Crowd cheers loudly)

Dark Jason: "Good, good! That's what I wanted to hear! Um, just in case nobody doesn't know who I am I'm DJ Dark Jason for Club Orihime!"

(Crowd cheers loudly)

Dark Jason: "We got ourselves a wonderful looking group of ladies and gents! And we're gonna kick this party off right up in here! So y'all know the rules, don't need me to say it more than once! This is from my man Trey Songz I Invented Sex! Let's get it!"

*

(Trey Songz I Invented Sex plays)

*

Lisa: "Hey, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "What's up, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Have you ever seen a woman "drop it like it's hot," before?"

Ichigo: "Oh, yeah. I only seen it in a music video once. I mean, girls grinding their asses to on the guy's hips . Who do you know that would try something as crazy as that? Twerking, I mean?"

(Lisa smirks) "Why don't I show you?"

Ichigo: "W-wait a-a m-minute! Y-you're gonna try that in front of me?"

Lisa: "Of course it'll be fun, trust me!"

*

And trust her he did. The moment Lisa was against Ichigo, he almost didn't know what to do cause Lisa had her hands against one of the walls of the club and was grinding her ass on him a medium pace that Ichigo couldn't keep up to. So he decided to try something while while Lisa was still twerking her boyfriend to the rhythm of the R&B song. Ichigo grabbed Lisa's left wrist and held it in the air while Lisa gyrated her hips every few seconds to give Ichigo what he wants. Needless to say, he enjoyed watching Lisa drop it like it's hot against him, even when his friends saw him. And although he could couldn't help but look, while Lisa was twerking her boyfriend, Ichigo got a sneak peek as to what color Lisa's panties were, a Victoria's Secret simple light blue lace panties with flower designs as she kept at her escapades during the next several songs they were dancing to. But as far as he was concerned, he really wasn't complaining.

*

(Elsewhere)

*

Urahara: "Well well. Ichigo seems to be dominating the floor right now."

Yoruichi: "He's a quick learner if nothing else. I should try what Lisa doing to Ichigo!"

Urahara: "Wait, Yoruichi! He's gonna show us up! Don't you think that this sexy shopkeeper can keep up with Ichigo?"

Yoruichi: "Rukia's on her way over so...nope!"

Urahara: "You didn't have to be so mean about it!"

Renji: "Ichigo's doing pretty well over there. How come he gets to be hot?"

Rukia: "Unbelievable. I've never known Lisa to do such a thing that's sexual to Ichigo. I'm gonna grind Ichigo once the next song comes on!"

Renji: "WHA??"

Rukia: "Don't "WHA" me! You heard me, Renji! I wanna do what Lisa doing to Ichigo! I'm going over there! See ya!"

Renji: "What the- HEY! Rukia! Hold on! Let me find a girl and then I can dance with you two! Don't leave me here by myself!"

Chad: "I'll follow Renji."

Uryu: "I guess me and Orihime will come too."

Orihime: "Yay! We're going to dance with Ichigo!"

(After much dancing and really loud music with Ichigo & his friends for 5 hours, Club Orihime finally closes for the night at 1:15 A.M.)

*

Ichigo: (yawns) "Holy shit, that was so awesome, but surprisingly, I'm not tired at all!"

(Lisa thinks to herself): "5 hours and he's still standing! This night is gonna be all mine!" (chuckles)

Renji: "Oh man! I haven't partied this much in a long time! But I'm ready to turn in." (yawns)

Urahara: "You're gonna be staying the night, Renji or are you coming with me and "Ichi?"

Renji: "You mean Ichigo?"

Urahara: "No the other "Ichi."

Renji: "Oh. Oh! I get it!"

Yoruichi: "Lisa?"

Lisa: "Yeah?"

(Yoruichi whispers in Lisa's right ear): "Ichigo is wide awake as if nothing happened. Now's your chance! Get him into a far away to that soundproof room with the really big & comfortable bed and that big enough shower to fit 30 people! Only then will your chance of seduction increase! Remember! Seduce him and make him beg!" (giggles)

Urahara: "Hey, hey! What are you two whispering about over there?"

Lisa: "Oh, uh...Yoruichi was just giving me some tips on how to cook...like Orihime!"

Uryu: "For some reason, I find that hard to believe."

Ichigo: "Hey Uryu? Is Orihime awake?"

(Orihime's counting sheep)

Uryu: "Does that answer your question? (yawns) I'll take her to her room then I'll sleep in the next room over so that nothing happens to her."

Ichigo: "Well I guess I'll be heading upstairs as well. In fact, where am I gonna sleep? I hope it's a really big bed with a large shower that I can take.  
Cause I need to get this sweat off of me."

Lisa: "Yes! He's going upstairs!"

Yoruichi: "Come on Renji and Kisuke! Let the couples have their privacy."

Rukia: "I guess I'll be staying in one of the rooms then. Hey, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "What is it, Rukia?"

Rukia: "Could I sleep in the next room over beside you?"

Ichigo: "Y-yeah. O-of course. Why would you ask me that?"

Rukia: "I was just making sure, idiot!"

Lisa: "Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "What is it, babe?"

Lisa: "First one to the shower, has to be tortured later on!"

Ichigo: "You're on! Come on, Rukia!"

Rukia: "Ichigo, you're not really serious are you? I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep." (yawns)

Ichigo: "Then get on my back and I'll carry you."

Rukia: "All right, then."

Urahara: "Well, best be getting outta here. Don't wanna spoil Ichigo's "fun time!" (laughs)

(Ichigo growls): "Hat-N-Clogs!"

Lisa: "Ready, Set, GO!"

Ichigo: "H-hey! W-wait up!"

Rukia: "Wait a minute, Ichigoooooooooo!"

Uryu: "Guess I'll be following them as well. Good night, everyone."

Urahara &Yoruichi: "Good night."

Urahara: "Okay, Yoruichi. Out with it."

(Yoruichi innocently talking): "Oh, sir! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Urahara: "You told Lisa to seduce Ichigo and make him beg, as well as bring that HUGE bundle of lingerie to that soundproof room didn't you?"

Yoruichi: "Why Mr. Urahara! You can read me like a book! But at least he'll finally become a man!" (laughs)

(Urahara talking in his head then sighs): "My goodness! Yoruichi seems to be really intent on seeing Ichigo getting laid by an attractive woman. I'll have to remember to ask why she wants to see that happening so badly."

(Urahara chuckles): "Wow Yoruichi! You are too much! Oh man! Come on, Renji we're going home."

Renji: "So Ichigo's getting laid tonight by a Nanao look-alike? Oh, come on! Why can't I get what Ichigo has?"

Urahara: "Simple, Ichigo's attractive to the ladies. Just like a certain sexy shopkeeper, right, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi: "Of course. But, I would still pick Ichigo's body over yours any day."

(Urahara sniffles): "Renji, can I join you ? Cause Yoruichi rejected me!"

(Renji sniffles): "Yeah, sure. I need a shoulder to cry on!"

(Urahara and Renji start crying)

(Yoruichi thinking to herself): "Sometimes I wonder how did I ever get stuck living with these two idiots. I should have stayed at the club and listened to Lisa and Ichigo's "activities" for tonight. Wait a second! Maybe I can! All I need is a distraction. Oh! I know! (Yoruichi chuckles manically)

Yoruichi: "Hey, Renji! I'll give you something to really look at!"

Renji: "What is it?"

Urahara: "Yoruichi?"

(Yoruichi swipes Urahara's hat)

Urahara: "What the- Give me my hat back, Yoruichi!"

(Insert Yoruichi's awesome naked transformation here!)

Urahara: "Oh my-"

Renji: "God! BOOBIES!"

(Yoruichi talking seductively) "Sorry, boys. But I really got to see Ichigo screw Lisa's lights out."

(Urahara and Renji moans then collapse from having massive nosebleeds smiling ear to ear.)

Yoruichi: "I really love doing that! Now what to do with these 2? Hmm. I, know! He won't even expect them! It'll just take 5 minutes then I'm off to see the greatest show of the century! A few minutes in Soul Society wouldn't hurt. Just a small price to pay for visiting an old friend of mine." (Yoruichi chuckles)

*

I am so sorry! But I made a few mistakes, but they're corrected! Aside from that, there's still the line when Lisa said "Show me your moves." That legendary line is from Captain Falcon from Super Smash Bros, Melee, and my most favorite, Brawl! If you didn't recognize that line, then you've been living under a rock! Also if you noticed...I made a guest appearance in this chapter! But enough of that! Next chapter will feature a lemon, however, it will be short as well as the chapter itself in being short but a lemon nonetheless, but it will feature 2 guest appearances! Who are they tune in to the installment of Chapter 4 next Tuesday! This is Dark Jason and I'm signing out!


	4. Thoughts From Ichigo's World

The Strawberry & The Manga Reader-A Ichigo & Lisa Story

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) Be warned that this will be a scripted story, and it's my 1st ever on FanFiction! Any and all criticism is welcomed! And beware of the following rating in this story is rated M. So if you're 18 and older, then this is for you! If not, as Byakuya would say, "I will not repeat myself." Don't have any kids reading this! LOL! BTW In this chapter, there's a lemon. But be warned, it's short, has some smut, and will make you have nosebleeds! XD So without further ado, here's Chapter 4!

*

Chapter 4.

*

(Club Orihime-50th floor 1:30 A.M.)

*

(Ichigo talking in his head): "This is incredible. Not only I had to race Lisa all the way to the highest point of the building, but I had to do it while carrying Rukia! And to top it off, she beat me to the top before I did! I swear I'm using this evening as a workout. But, I'm not even winded in the slightest. Oh well. I guess I'll just find a room for Rukia to sleep in. Then afterwards I can have my shower. But which room should she be in? All these rooms have different numbers for every floor. Damn it! This is so annoying! I'll just go down the hall until I find a room to put her in."

*

(5 minutes later)

*

Ichigo: "Finally! I've found a room for Rukia to sleep in. What's this room's number? 1000. Now if I could get this card key out my pocket...there we go."

*

(Door opens)

*

(Ichigo gasps then speaks in his head) "What the fuck? This room is huge! That bed looks like it could fit up to 50 people! But why would Shinji want the beds to be gigantic? I should put down Rukia and see the room for myself."

*

(2 minutes later)

*

Ichigo: "All right. Rukia's asleep and now I can explore the rest of the room. I don't want to leave her alone, but she knows how to take care of herself."

*

(15 minutes later)

*

Ichigo: "The size of the room is ridiculous! I mean, the bathroom is 10x the size of my room, the closet is just as big, and there's a hot tub the size of 2 Olympic swimming pools! Who would go to such lengths as to make the rooms of this size- wait a minute! Kisuke! He must have had something to do with making all the rooms as large as it is. Oh, well. As long as it's...roomy. The way I see it I might as well move in here! Well, I better go and take that shower like I promised- Oh, shit. I forgot! I don't have any extra clothes to sleep in! They're all back at the house! (sighs exasperatedly) I gotta go back so I can have something to sleep in."

*

(Ichigo kisses Rukia's forehead)

(Rukia stirs then murmurs): "Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Good night, Rukia. I love you. I promise I'll be back soon."

(18 minutes later 2:10 A.M.)

Ichigo: "Well, now I got everything I need. Now I just need to go to my room."

*

(5 minutes later 2:15 A.M)

*

Ichigo: "No fuckin way! This room is so big, I can hear my own echos! Huh? What's this? A sign? It says "Room Occupancy, 5,000. Oh, that's good to know." WHAT THE FUCK? THIS ROOM CAN FIT 5,000 PEOPLE? Man! It's as big, no, even bigger than Hat-N-Clogs & the Vizards training grounds!  
Oh, man! I bet the bed is even bigger. Let's see."

*

(1 minute later)

*

Ichigo: "HOLY SHIT!"

*

(4 minutes later 2:20 A.M.)

*

Ichigo: "I gotta admit, the bathrooms look like they should be in a mansion. But it's so damn huge! (sighs) I guess I'll get into the shower now."

*

(2 minutes later)

*

(Shower water running)

(Ichigo sighs)

*

Ichigo: "Man, it feels so good to feel the warm water running. Now I feel so relaxed! Hmm, I wonder if Lisa's in the shower now? If that's the case I can't wait to see her!"

Hollow Ichigo: "You seem to be in a pretty good mood right now, right, King?"

*

(Ichigo talking in his mind): "Go away."

*

Hollow Ichigo: "I'm hurt king. After everything that we've been through together."

Ichigo: "What do you want?"

(Hollow Ichigo talks in sing-song voice): "I know what you're thinking!"

Ichigo: "Shut up."

(Hollow Ichigo laughs)

Ichigo: "Are you gonna stop laughing at me, now!?"

Hollow Ichigo: "Ichigo, chill out. Gosh it's easy to get you riled. Anyway, I know what you're thinking on what you want to do to Lisa."

Ichigo: "And you know this because..."

Hollow Ichigo: "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm part of your zanpakuto, as well as your instincts manifested into physical form. In case you couldn't understand the big words, King it means that Zangetsu and I know what your every thought and emotion that you express."

Ichigo: "I already know that, dumbass!"

Zangetsu: "Then let allow us to enlighten you, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "And how are you guys gonna do that? You're gonna show me what I'm thinking of what I want to do to Lisa in my head?"

Hollow Ichigo: "Even better! You're gonna see it for yourself right...now!"

*

(Ichigo's Inner World)

*

Ichigo: "Why am I in my inner world?"

Hollow Ichigo: "You said you wanted to see what you wanted to do to Lisa so pull up a chair!"

Ichigo: "And where the fuck am I gonna find a chair in this place?"

(Zangetsu materializes 3 movie seats with leg and arm rests)

Ichigo: "Z-zangetsu! H-how did you do that?"

Hollow Ichigo: "Are you really that dense, King? This is your inner world! You can practically do anything!"

Ichigo: "Bullshit!"

Zangetsu: "Perhaps a need of a demonstration?"

Ichigo: "Surprise me."

(Zangetsu materializes Yoruichi in naked form)

Ichigo: "AHHHHH!!!!! NOT THAT KIND OF SURPRISE!"

(Hollow Ichigo laughs manically): " Told you he was a such a prude, Zangetsu! That means I win the bet!"

Ichigo: "What the hell?? What bet?"

Hollow Ichigo: "That you were a prude! (laughs)"

Ichigo: "S-shut up!"

Zangetsu: "Want me to show Yoruichi to you again, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "NO! Okay, okay I believe you! I'll just...uh...create popcorn for us. Yeah, that's it!"

(Ichigo creates popcorn for Zangetsu, H. Ichigo & himself)

Hollow Ichigo: "Not bad...for a (whispers) prude!"

(Ichigo growling) "Just shut up and watch the movie!"

Ichigo: "Hey wait a minute!"

(Ichigo creates world's largest movie screen)

Hollow Ichigo: "Well, well, Zangetsu! He finally got it right!"

Ichigo: "Yeah, now just shut up and watch my thoughts!"

Hollow Ichigo: "You're the King, (whispers) smartass!"

(Ichigo throws a coffee mug at him)

Hollow Ichigo: "Shutting up, now."

*

(This is a short lemon, so it contains content of an explicit sexual nature. If you're under 18, please DO NOT READ!).

*

(Lisa moans softly): "Ichigo, fuck me."

(Ichigo talks deeply): "Don't worry, Lisa. I plan to."

*

Ichigo presses her back against the shower wall while pressing his naked body to her own nude body. Seconds later, he proceeds to use his lips to rain his share of molten hot kisses and licks on her neck while the steaming water pounds over the contours of their bodies.

*

Lisa: "Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, babe?"

Lisa: "Raise my right leg up and hook it around your waist."

Ichigo: "Like this, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Yeah, like that."

(Lisa moaning) "It's pressing into me."

(Ichigo grunts then whispers deeply) "I promise you that I will make you scream."

(Lisa whispers seductively in Ichigo's ear): "Then make me scream, Ichigo. I want you inside my snatch. Please, fuck me, Ichigo. Fuck me until you come inside me!"

(Ichigo whispers): "You didn't have to tell me twice!"

*

(Lisa smirks sexily)

*

The raven-haired goddess tangles her hands across his wet and formerly spiked orange locks, all the while tightly holding her boyfriend and lover to her naked body, moaning his name in what can be described as pure elation. Meanwhile, Ichigo's hands snakes up Lisa's upper body to come across her breasts and gives them a firm squeeze. Lisa gives out a silent scream as Ichigo continued to do his ministrations on Lisa's medium-endowed breasts. Tired of letting Ichigo take the lead in terms of pleasure, she decides to even the odds by giving her strawberry the same treatment she's getting. With a sexy smirk they'll give men an instant orgasm in their pants, her soft hands snake around Ichigo's throbbing manhood, stroking it lightly up and down.

*

(Lisa moans then speaks softly): "Ichi, you're SO hard right now."

(Ichigo groans) "Please, Lisa. No more. No more!"

(Lisa speaks innocently) "What do you mean, Ichigo?"

(Ichigo growls): "I swear to God that you're driving me crazy!"

(Lisa purrs seductively in Ichigo's ear) "Then I guess I'll have to drive you even crazier then. Oh, whatever shall I do to relieve you of this intense discomfort? Oh! I know! Perhaps I'll just "suck" every drop of frustration out of you." (giggles)

(Ichigo growls) "Oh no, you don't!"

*

(Ichigo slams Lisa's naked back against the shower wall)

*

Lisa: "Ichigo, you're SO demanding! Please teach me a lesson! I've been a very very naughty girl!"

(Ichigo whispers roughly): "I know. That's why I'm gonna "teach" you that lesson. See, your body is just too yummy to even deny. Once I start, there's no telling when I'm gonna be able to stop. I'll just keep thrusting into you, Lisa. Until you come for me."

(Lisa moans) "Y-you re making me so wet, right now."

(Ichigo whispers deeply): "Good, I ll make you wetter."

(Lisa purrs sexily) "I love it when you talk dirty to me. Are you gonna make me come, Ichi?"

(Ichigo whispers roughly) "Yes."

(Lisa whispers seductively in Ichigo's ear): "Then make me come, Ichigo. Show me how much you want me. Fuck me as hard as you want until you make me come."

(Ichigo growls) "As I told you before, don't tell me twice!"

(Lisa whispers) "Hurry..."

*

As Lisa coos softly, Ichigo claims her lips with lips of his own, in a white-hot molten kiss filled with nothing but lust and love for the woman he loves most. She felt him press his weight against her, pushing her firmly into the tiled shower walls. She felt the swollen head of his member slide deeply into her already crying folds, her head going back in absolute bliss as Ichigo's 9 inch steel-like manhood finally snaked it's way in her heated canal. Only then, the manga reading female Vizard said these words as her strawberry-haired lover continued to pound into her as he made her scream out-

*

Lisa: "FUCK ME, ICHIGO!"

*

(Ichigo's Inner World)

*

Ichigo: "So...what did you guys think?"

(Zangetsu gets a massive nosebleed)

Hollow Ichigo: "King...that...was the most AWESOME SEX SCENE I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Ichigo: "Really?"

Hollow Ichigo: "That's why I'm gonna "teach" you that lesson? That was priceless! I applaud you."

Ichigo: "Yeah, um...thank you!"

Hollow Ichigo: "Don't get all soft on me now, but still you did a good job! You even made Zangetsu get a nosebleed!" (Hollow Ichigo laughs manically)

Ichigo: "Yeah, I did! Hey, Zangetsu! Are you okay?"

(Zangetsu composes himself)

Zangetsu: "I'm perfectly fine, Ichigo. Thank you for your concern."

(Ichigo whispers): "Psst! Hey, Horse! Watch this!"

Ichigo: "Um, Zangetsu?"

Zangetsu: "Yes?"

(Materializes a naked Lisa in front of Zangetsu)

(Zangetsu gets another massive nosebleed)

(Hollow Ichigo rolls around the floor howling with laughter): "King...you better...go ahead...and leave!" (howling with laughter)

Ichigo: "Alright then. See ya, guys!"

Hollow Ichigo: "Oh, Zangetsu! Ichigo's gonna fuck Lisa soon! So you better get some tissue to plug in your nose!" (howling with laughter)

Zangetsu: "Horse, refrain from speaking this instant!"

Hollow Ichigo: "Chill out, Zangetsu. It's not my fault the bleeding nose knows! Get it? The nose knows!" (roaring with laughter)

(Zangetsu thinks to himself): "I know."

(Zangetsu materializes an image of a nude Hollow Rukia blowing kisses at him)

(Hollow Ichigo gets a super massive nosebleed that sends him flying)

Zangetsu: "HA! The shoe is on the other foot! Now you see how IT feels!" (Zangetsu howls with laughter)

*

Please excuse me for the shortest chapter ever, but it's necessary for the development of the story. I promise you that next week will be one of the longest chapters I've written in this story, and just to give you a heads up, it WILL be a flashback to how Ichigo and Lisa started dating after the Winter War. AND it will be posted before the 25th of December! Bet you guys know what that means! XD But seriously tell me in a review, PM on how did you think this chapter went. Always remember to press the green button below! Well...until then this is Dark Jason and as always, I'm signing out! Later!


	5. Flashback: Ichigo & Lisa's Beginning

The Strawberry & The Manga Reader-A Ichigo & Lisa Story

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) Be warned that this will be a scripted story, and it's my 1st ever on FanFiction! Any and all criticism is welcomed! And beware of the following rating in this story is rated M. So if you're 18 and older, then this is for you! If not, as Byakuya would say, "I will not repeat myself." Don't have any kids reading this! LOL!

*

Chapter 5. Flashback

*

During the time that they trained together at the Vizard's compound after the defeat of Aizen, the one thing that she liked in him was that he was passionate about was keeping his word. No matter how much he failed, he would never give up until he succeeded at what he did. Another thing that she did find out about him on a sexual level was that whenever he would talk about Yoruichi training him to attain Bankai, Lisa would try to tease Ichigo by stripping in front of him.

*

Needless to say, the moment she began to unbutton her top or take off her skirt, he ran upstairs to Shinji's bedroom complaining about "Why does this happen to me?" Lisa found it incredibly humorous that Ichigo would get so worked up about sex, (as if he didn't get enough of his perverted father talking about grandchildren & the like). But she also felt a pang of guilt because Ichigo couldn't be man enough to look at her when she did her escapades. It wasn't that she was ugly, or that she was older, far from it. Ichigo once said that Lisa was one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever met and that if he ever hooked up with her, he'd be the luckiest Substitute Soul Reaper alive. After all, what guy would want to turn down a girl that reads erotic manga, has the flexibility of a world champion gymnast, and curves that only men imagined what she would look like in tight-fitting jeans of any color in the world. It was his inability to love her back. The reason she teased him was so that she could see what he was really like underneath that tough-guy image that any enemy is familiar with.

*

And she did get that chance, the moment that Ichigo decided to talk about his mother, the real reason that made a boy that cared so much about his mother, only to have her taken away from him at the age of 9, transformed him into one of the most powerful Soul Reapers in history with a near-immortal resolve that strikes fear into the hearts of the most fearsome opponents that he'd come across. Those beings known as the near-immortal bloodthirsty captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, an all-powerful noble with the power to call upon sakura petals and head of one of the most powerful families in Soul Society, and captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, an arrancar that is feral, but also matches the ferocity and tenacity as Kenpachi, the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a melancholic arrancar that possessed great power with lethal precision and matched intelligence that only Ichigo knew and nearly died as a result of pure despair that pushed him to his limits, the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, and lastly, a former Soul Reaper captain with near-omnipotence from mastering every Soul Reaper combat form known to all Soul Reapers with the intention to stand on top of the world as a god that nearly cost Ichigo his entire life, but managed to pierce through all the illusions by pure instinct alone and ultimately triumph in the Winter War. The man responsible for the hollowfication and the creation of the Vizards, framed Kisuke Urahara and his allies, fooled the entire Gotei 13 with his sword alone, created a elite army of the strongest arrancars in Hueco Mundo, and lost to a 15 year old kid with a brash demeanor, but a resolve that destroyed many enemies that stood before him in the past, that man is known as Sosuke Aizen.

*

After listening to Ichigo who had poured his heart from telling her what happened, Lisa made a promise to herself as well as to Ichigo, to never take him for granted as well as allowing him to stand on his own two feet and standing by his side no matter what, just like a certain raven-haired Kuchiki that he holds dear to his heart that gave him the power to protect everyone he cares about, even if they do argue like a married couple, that woman is Rukia Kuchiki. But even after what Ichigo said, he couldn't return his feelings because he wasn't meant for true love. And so, he left the Vizard hideout, hoping to rid himself of this pain he called love. Lisa was heartbroken to the point that she practically threw all her erotic manga away and crying herself to sleep about how the man who defeated a so-called god couldn't even return his feelings to a woman that liked, no, loved Ichigo for being Ichigo. Once her fellow Vizards got word of what happened, Kensei immediately set his sights on Ichigo for hurting the one person that he cared the most. When Ichigo got wind that Kensei was looking for him, he was surprised and never expected Kensei to deck him with so much power, the Kurosaki house was nearly demolished and sent Ichigo sailing across Karakura Town. When Ichigo stopped flying in his human form, he immediately became a Soul Reaper to see why did Kensei hit him.

*

But Kensei didn't listen to reason as he put on his hollow mask and went into his Bankai form, Tekken Tachikaze and lunged at Ichigo with murderous intent. Ichigo didn't have enough time to put enough distance to activate his Bankai, so he was blown from the sky at such a high rate of speed that Yoruichi would have had her eyes go out their sockets from such a instant but extremely deadly assault. Ichigo crashed into one of Karakura's mountains that nearly buried him alive, seriously hurt, but alive. Ichigo made note never to piss off Kensei Muguruma the next time he played Super Smash Bros, again. Joking aside, Ichigo gathered what remaining strength he had to initiate his Tensa Zangetsu with his hollow mask that he used against the 0 Espada, Yammy. But Ichigo wasn't really trying to fight him, but talk sense into him. Granted that Ichigo is pissed off now, but he needed to get to the bottom of why he was attacked so abruptly. And he needed to do that now because his friends were on his way to see what the commotion was about. Also, if the fighting didn't stop, Soul Society would question why are two allies that are in the same oragnization would fight each other at this time of the night, putting the lives of everyone in danger.

*

Isshin demanded to know who it was that nearly hurt his daughters, but was informed by Shinji, the leader of the Vizards that this had to do with Ichigo breaking a woman's heart. Isshin calmed down after that, but he really was worried what had made Kensei so furious as to attack Ichigo in his own home. Isshin would have to remember to talk with him the moment everything got settled, but until then, he silently hoped Ichigo will resolve this soon. Ichigo stood his ground, unwavering, even from the injuries he received earlier from a hollowfied and Bankai combination from Kensei seemed to have no effect on him. But he knew he couldn't be in this state for long because he's already affecting the surrounding environment with his spiritual pressure. Luckily, he was high above the city as were the rest of the citizens were not affected, but it would not last that way for long. Kensei had arrived a moment later and noticed that Ichigo was already in his Vizard transformation. But he noticed something different about the mask. Not only it had different markings but his spiritual pressure was so intense that if even if Kensei poured his the entire force of his anger and power at Ichigo, he would simply side step him as if he flipped a coin. But he was willing to try anyway so that Ichigo could pay for what he done to Lisa. And surprisingly, Ichigo relinquished his mask and Bankai, almost as if Ichigo knew what happened. Kensei's eyes were still pinned to Ichigo with so much malice, but restrained himself to let the Substitute speak.

*

Ichigo: "I don't know who the fuck who think you are coming into my house and endangering my family & friends by decking me clear across town like that! Nearly destroying the town just trying to get me to say something to say something to you! You've got balls if nothing else getting my undivided attention. But I do have one question to ask, Kensei. Why?"

*

And Kensei spoke with so much hate that it would make even Gin cry his eyes out.

*

Kensei: "You son of a bitch, you hurt Lisa! I'll never forgive you for this!"

Ichigo not taking anything to chance, spoke once more.

"Ichigo: "I only told her how I felt about what happened! I didn't mean to hurt her!"

Kensei: "Well it sure looks that way from what she told me!"

Ichigo: "What did she tell you?"

Kensei: "She told me how you lost your mother at a young age and trained hard enough to kill Aizen in the Winter War! When she finished speaking, I actually felt sorry for you. You went through all those years of life without a mother and you came through! I respected you so much after the war ended. But she started crying her eyes out saying that you couldn't return her feelings because you weren't meant for love?! That's complete bullshit! The Ichigo I knew would have never have said that! She liked you, no she cares about you, Ichigo! Hell, she loves you! Not Shinji, not Love, not Rose, not Hachi, not me, but you! She once said that you were the first person to accept who she was! And even as of right now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't strike you down, now! And pick the right answer, cause the wrong answer...well I think that even you can figure it out, so start talking, boy."

*

After listening intently to what Kensei said, Ichigo thought of all the times he spent with Lisa and the things they did together before they became a couple. And realized how much he cared for her. He was afraid that if he became a boyfriend to Lisa, she would go through what he been through as a young boy when the hollow, Grand Fisher, killed his mother. And if Lisa died, he wouldn't know know what to do. And that's when he remembered the words Rukia told him when she chastised him for his inability to protect his friends.

*

(Ichigo's flashback to when he fought the hollow after his friends got hurt by the arrancars)

*

Rukia: "What are you afraid of? Chad got hurt. Orihime got hurt. So what!!? Have you always been a man who loses his resolve over little things like that!? Are you afraid of losing? Afraid of being unable to protect your friends!? Or are you afraid of the hollow inside you? If you are afraid of losing, become more powerful. If you fear not being able to protect your friends, swear to do what must be done to protect them. And if you're afraid of the hollow inside you... become strong enough to crush it! Even if no one in the world believes in you...stick out your chest and scream in defiance! That's the kind of man you have been...I know it in my heart Ichigo!!!"

*

As Ichigo remembered those words that Rukia said to him that day, he remembered what his purpose was, to get stronger, to protect his friends, and defeat his inner hollow. And so, Ichigo finally understood what he had to do, but he wanted to make an impact, since he was always known for that in the first place. At first, Kensei looked at him with confusion to Ichigo's unresponsive answer and was ready to give him a piece of his mind, and that's when he saw Ichigo's eyes glow a bluish-white color that seemed to pierce the heavens. It was then that Ichigo had found what he had to do and wasn't going to stop him. Ichigo said with a piercing determination.

*

Ichigo: "Kensei, you were right. And for that, I know what I have to do. Not just for me, but for Lisa and everyone I love. So as a thank you for reminding me, here's my special token of my apology to everyone, that includes...my precious Lisa Yadomaru."

*

Just by instinct, Lisa woke up from her nightmarish dream and sensed an impossible but incredible force of spiritual pressure that seemed to give her the strength to leave the compound to see what that incredible force was and realized what it was. It was the person that broke her heart immensely, but decided she will forgive him if he managed to do something crazy. Which wasn't hard for him at all. So she dashed to the scene where Ichigo was only to get held back by Ichigo's skyrocketing spiritual pressure. A few moments after Ichigo powered up, he shoots up into the sky so quickly that he would have made Yoruichi bring tears to her eyes at the high-rate of speed he was going. Every one of Ichigo's friends witnessed what was going on as Rukia was the first to break the silence.

*

Rukia: "What the hell is Ichigo doing? I've never seen him move that fast in the air since the fight with Aizen. And how come he's releasing so much spiritual pressure?"

Orihime: "Maybe it has to do with a woman."

Rukia: "How'd you figure that, Orihime?"

Uryu: "It is a likely possibility. Because I remember Ichigo talking to a woman in a sailor's outfit that was with the Vizard's."

Chad: "I believe that it was that same woman that we seen in the Soul Society on Christmas."

Orihime: "I think her name is Lisa Yadomaru."

Rukia: "Now I remember. Ichigo once told me about her before and how she looked so attractive."

Orihime: "More attractive?"

Uryu: "I don't think this is the time to praise how beautiful Lisa is, Rukia."

Rukia: "Why's that? Oh!"

(Orihime sniffles)

Rukia: "Orihime, Orihime! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!"

Uryu: "Well, whatever the case is, we better get to where Ichigo is right now."

Orihime: "Is he in danger? Cause he doesn't seem to be." (sniffles)

Uryu: "He will be if he keeps flying at that height."

Chad: "How high is Ichigo flying?"

Rukia: "I wouldn't even begin to know since I've never seen a Soul Reaper fly up that high, ever."

(Orihime gasps): "I know! Ichigo's flying towards the Mesosphere!"

(Chad, Rukia & Uryu has WTF faces)

Rukia: "The...Mes...o...sphere? Can someone help me? Cause I can't speak like Uryu."

Uryu: "Hey! Anyway excellent answer, Orihime."

(Orihime blushes) "T-thank you, Uryu!"

Uryu: "Sure. Now, to answer your question Rukia, the Mesosphere is a part of the earth's atmosphere."

Rukia: "How many parts?"

Uryu: "Approximately 5 layers."

Chad: "Where's the Mesosphere located?"

Uryu: "Between the Stratosphere and the Thermosphere."

Rukia: "And that's...?"

Uryu: "About 80 to 85 km (50-53 miles; or roughly 260,000 280,000 ft)."

Rukia: "WHAT?? He'll die if he falls from that height!"

Orihime: "We have to save him!"

Uryu: "I'm afraid that we can't."

(Orihime tears up) "But why not, Uryu?"

Uryu: "(sighs) Because we're in our human bodies and humans can't survive at that altitude. If we even get to 5 miles in the sky, we'll die. Rukia at best can go above 3 miles max. But, she'd suffer the same fate because her body doesn't have the endurance Ichigo does."

Rukia: "So we're just gonna sit here and watch Ichigo die!?" (Rukia tears up)

Uryu: "No, we're going to save him! Because Ichigo would do that for for us!"

Chad: "That's right! Ichigo's always saved us, so this time we save him!"

Rukia: "I'd be an idiot if I wasn't helping Ichigo. So I'm gonna do everything I can or die trying!"

Orihime: "We'll what are we waiting for?"

Uryu: "I'm gonna use the Platform Manifestation from Hirenkyaku to elevate us."

Chad: "Will it be able to fit all of us?"

Uryu: "Yes. But if we combine our spiritual energies together, I can generate a barrier that will allow us to get to Ichigo."

Orihime: "Really?"

Uryu: "Yes."

Rukia: "So what are we waiting for? Let's save our friend!"

(Chad, Orihime, Uryu): "Right!"

*

Even after several minutes of flying high in the air, Ichigo was still determined to make up for what he done. But as he kept going higher, the injuries he sustained from Kensei earlier on was beginning to take it's toll. But he willed himself not to give up until he said his apology. And that's exactly what he was going to do, even if it cost him his life, as the temperature decreased with every foot he went up as he neared the Thermosphere.

*

(Ichigo shivers) "I-it's s-so cold up here. I don't even know how high I'm flying, but I do know one thing, I'm not coming back down until I get this off my chest!"

*

In just a few short moments, he finally reached the Thermosphere. His body was near-frozen, his skin was pale, complete with the wounds he suffered earlier because of something stupid that he did that cost him the love of his life. But he was still determined to do what he had to do has he looked up at the reaches of outer space.

*

Ichigo: "This...is...amazing! I'm actually in outer space! This is like a little kid's dream come true! (sighs) So this is what it feels like...to soar to the heavens.  
And I made it! Thank you, mother. For giving me the resolve to continue protecting the one's I care about! Thank you, Rukia for giving the strength to become a Soul Reaper. Thank you, Kensei for setting me straight. And lastly, Lisa. This is for you! Please accept my token of apology."

*

(Ichigo says to himself): "I hope this works. Because this Lisa, this is for you!"

(Ichigo yells): "My apology from me to you! To everyone! And to the woman I love! Lisa Yadomaru!

(Ichigo talks in his head): "I'm...I'm...!"

Ichigo: "LISA YADOMARU! I'M SORRY!!!!!"

(Ichigo yells)

*

(Lisa gasps): "Ichigo! What is this feeling?"

Shinji: "Did you feel that?"

Hiyori: "Hell, yeah! Let's go see!"

*

(Isshin chuckles): "So you finally comes to grips with what your purpose is. I'm very proud of you...my son."

Urahara: "Remarkable. Hey, Yoruichi! you getting a good look at this?"

(Yoruichi sniffles): "Yeah, Kisuke. It's beautiful!"

Urahara: "Yoruichi? Are you crying?"

(Yoruichi yells then sniffles): "Shut up! I got something in my eye! Stupid thing won't come out!"

Urahara: "You never cease to amaze me, Ichigo. Whatever the hell you're doing now, just know that I'm very proud of you to call you as my student."

(Urahara sheds a tear)

*

Soul Society:

*

Jushiro Ukitake: "Sensei, are you seeing this, it's incredible!"

Head Captain Yamamoto: "Hm. That boy is something special."

Shunsui Kyoraku: "You can say that again."

Momo Hinamori: "It's beautiful."

Rangiku: "Capatin, capatain! Look! Isn't it beautiful?"

Toshiro: "Yes, Rangiku. It sure is."

Retsu Unohana: "Ichigo...you are truly something special."

(Unohana sheds a tear)

Soifon: "Well, what do you know. That man is really the epidome of a Soul Reaper."

Yachiru: "Kenny, Kenny! Look at the light Ichi's making!"

Yumichika: "That light is...the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

Ikkkaku: "It's so bright. Do you think it means something, captain?"

Kenpachi: "Yeah. It means that the next time I see him, he'll finally fight me again."

Mayuri: "That light is incredibly intense and fascinating! I must find out how that boy created it, so I can use it for my research!"

Komamura: "Well done, Ichigo."

Renji: "Unbelievable...what an intense amount of light!"

Byakuya: "I've never seen a light so intense before. It's almost as if Ichigo became...an angel from the heavens. That boy always is doing something careless. (chuckles then smiles) But, he wouldn't be called Ichigo for nothing."

*

(The Thermosphere)

*

High above the earth, Ichigo gathered an immense amount of energy that seemed to surround his body in a massive whirling torrent of bluish-white spirit energy. Almost purifying the air around him, the energy continued to increase as he's yelling out his battle cry. The light was so intense, that it turned the entire planet a bluish-white color in the dead of night. All around the sky, was the same color that went on for miles and miles. Those that felt it below found it difficult to locate Ichigo as they rode around in the makeshift spiritual aircraft.

*

Rukia: "Damn it! This light is so bright! I can't see!"

Orihime: "Me either! But we have to stay strong for Ichigo!"

Uryu: "As long we can trace his spiritual pressure, we should be able to locate him, no problem!"

Chad: "That's right. But right now it seems like were going slower."

Uryu: "It's Ichigo's spiritual pressure! Right now it's so intense that if we weren't inside the barrier, we'd be dropping from the sky like flies! But we're not willing to give up until-

Rukia: "Hey, isn't that...

Orihime: "It's Lisa!"

Chad: "Let her in the barrier!"

Uryu: "She has to synchronize her spirit energy with ours to be able to step in!"

Orihime: "I'll tell her! Lisa!

Lisa: "Orihime? What are you and your friends doing up here?"

Rukia: "We came to help Ichigo! You wanna ride?"

Lisa: "Let's go!"

*

(1 minute later)

*

Lisa: "So, this is what you guys were using to get around. I gotta say it's pretty ingenious."

Uryu: "Thank you. But what brings you here? We thought you were with the Vizards."

Lisa: "I still am. I was asleep because I cried."

Orihime: "What for?"

Rukia: "It was about Ichigo, wasn't it?"

Lisa: "Yes."

Rukia: 'Figures that idiot would try and hurt a woman."

Lisa: "But I know he didn't mean it."

Rukia: "I know. I take it you sensed him?"

Lisa: "Yeah, he apologized to me."

Orihime: "That's right! I felt him say it almost as if he was right here!

Rukia: "Me too."

Uryu: "We all felt it. It's even amazing to begin with that Ichigo spoke to us spiritually. I've never seen it happen on such a grand scale."

Rukia: "He's always been the one to make miracles become a reality, after all."

Chad: "Yeah, he's always been like that."

Lisa: "Well I'm glad he's like that too because I'm gonna give him a good talking to when this is over."

Rukia: "Well said, Lisa! Well said."

*

(The Thermosphere)

*

After 5 minutes of powering up, Ichigo condenses the makeshift sphere of spirit energy in his body that seemed to give off an angelic-like blue aura all over his body. Ichigo then unsheathed his Zangetsu and lifted the huge zanpakuto over his head while staring straight into the sky.

*

(Ichigo thinking to himself): "I've used this attack countless times, and it's known to pierce the heavens. Let's see if the attack is worthy of its name!"

*

Ichigo gathers the energy from his body to channel it to his sword, so that the attack will be released. An attack known far and wide in Soul Society as The Moon Fang Heaven Piercer, now an attack that will streak across outer space as the attack is unleashed accompanied by a roar of triumph. The attack known as...

*

Ichigo: "Getsuga...TENSHOU!!!!!"

*

As the attack was unleashed, the entire darkness of space was covered in the warmth of intense white light that seemed to stretch for many light-years. Similarly, the earth was bathed in the same light as if the attack itself turned the entire planet an angelic white.

*

Lisa: "Damn it! My eyes!"

Uryu: "I can't see!"

Rukia: "Me either! The light is too strong!"

Chad: "Where is everyone?"

Orihime: "I'm still here, Chad! And so is everyone else!"

Lisa: "When's the light gonna die down?"

Rukia: "The light...it's fading!"

Uryu: "Can everyone see clearly?"

Chad: "A little. But it's still bright."

*

(15 minutes later)

*

Uryu: "Can everyone see, again?"

Orihime: "Yeah, I'm fine, Uryu. How about you Rukia, Lisa and Chad?"

Chad: "I'll be fine."

Rukia: "Me too."

Lisa: "I'm fine also."

(Lisa gasps)

Rukia: "Lisa what's wrong?"

(Rukia gasps): "Ichigo!"

Orihime: "I feel it too! Ichigo's spiritual energy is fading!"

Uryu: "We have to catch him before he hits the ground or he'll die!"

Chad: "No!"

(Lisa whispers) "No, Ichigo! Please Hang on! What ever you do, don't die!"

*

5 minutes after the attack ended, Ichigo looked liked he was ready to collapse from the sky.

*

(Ichigo to himeslf panting heavily): "I did it! I...apologized...to...everyone. Now...I have to...make sure I dont...fall."

Ichigo: "I'm sorry, everyone."

*

As he said those last few words, Ichigo was falling to the earth at an impossible speed that no one could follow. At the rate he used his energy, he would be dead before he hit the ground. But several people wasn't gonna allow that to happen, no matter what.

*

Rukia: "He's falling! We've got to catch him!"

Lisa: "Uryu can you speed up the orb?"

Uryu: "If we combine our energies we can activate Hirenkyaku, but, we've used up too much energy maintaining the barrier. So the best rate is for someone to catch him while traveling at a high rate of speed."

Rukia: "But who do we know that's faster than us?"

Lisa: "I'll catch him!"

Orihime: "But you can't do that! You'll get hurt!"

Lisa: "Orihime. You know that the fastest person in here is myself and Uryu as the second fastest. But he has to maintain the barrier so that leaves only me. Besides, Ichigo would need you to heal him once he gets here. Just help your friends increase the speed while I catch him."

Orihime: "All right."

Uryu: "By the way? Do you have a plan, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Yes, I do. While you guys increase the speed of the barrier, I'll go outside of the barrier and stand on the side."

Orihime: "You can do that?"

Rukia: "She's gonna use her Flash Step to secure herself to the barrier so she won't fall."

Lisa: "Right, and when the orb reaches maximum speed, Uryu will activate Hirenkyaku and transport us to a closer range to catch Ichigo. And the moment Hirenkyaku comes into re-entry, I'll use the momentum from the speed gained by Hirenkyaku to jump while simultaneously activating my hollow mask to further increase my speed to catch Ichigo. Then all I have to do is use Flash Step and he's safe."

Uryu: "It's a good idea, but it's extremely risky. Because right now, we don't know where Ichigo is falling at. So we need to move now! Everyone, start pooling your spirit energies to increase the speed!"

Lisa: "I'll go outside the barrier, now!"

Rukia: "Be careful, Lisa. Ichigo wouldn't forgive me if you got hurt."

(Lisa gives a thumbs up)

As Lisa anchors herself to the side of the barrier, Ichigo's friends proceed to increase the speed of Hirenkyaku's barrier.

Uryu: "It's working! Keep going!"

*

(5 minutes later)

*

Rukia: "How much longer until we reach full power?"

Uryu: "Only 30 seconds!"

Orihime: "I can feel it!"

Chad: "We're almost at full power!"

Rukia: "Just a little bit more!"

Lisa: "Don't worry, Ichigo I'm coming for ya."

*

(10 seconds)

*

Uryu: "It's almost time! Everyone ready?"

(Rukia, Chad, Orihime): "Ready!"

Uryu: "3...2...1...NOW!"

*

The bluish orb brightly glowed with energy as it disappeared like a bolt of lightning then reappeared a second later when they were in range.

*

(Uryu, Rukia, Orihime, Chad): "NOW LISA!"

Lisa: "Here goes!"

*

Lisa did as expected. She used the momentum gained from the speeding orb to propel herself straight across the sky while activating her diamond shaped Vizard mask. Now she disappears in a flash as Ichigo's friends wish her good luck. Speeding across the sky that would have left Yoruichi in the dust, proceeded to sense Ichigo's fading spirit energy.

*

Lisa: "This IS fast! Now I know what it feels like to be in Ichigo's Bankai! (laughs) Huh? I see something dressed in black."

(Lisa gasps): "Ichigo! Hang on! I'll catch you!"

Ichigo is falling really fast to the earth, but Lisa wills herself to move faster, but can she make it?

Lisa: "Please, Ichigo! You've got to hold on! I'm almost there!"

As of right now Lisa's just a mile away...half a mile...a quarter of a mile...

Lisa: "I swear Ichigo, if you die on me I will never forgive you! Please! Just a little farther! I have to use Flash Step now! I hope this works!"

*

Without missing a beat, Lisa successfully uses Flash Step and catches Ichigo in her arms.

*

Lisa: "Ichigo? Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up! Please wake up!"

(Lisa tears up then sniffles): "You stupid idiot! Wake up, Ichigo!"

(Lisa chokes out a sob then sobs): "DAMN IT!! Why did you have to die, Ichigo!? TELL ME!!!!! I went through everything to save you! Can't you understand? I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

(Lisa continues to sob): "I HATE YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!!!"

(Ichigo groans): "Aw, man. It's only been five minutes and I didn't get one ounce of-LISA!"

(Lisa tears up): "Ichigo! You're alive!"

Ichigo: "Right, of course I am! But why are you carrying me-

(Lisa kisses Ichigo passionately)

Ichigo: "What the- You stole my first kiss!"

(Lisa innocently talking): "No I didn't you just assumed I did."

(Ichigo stutters)

Lisa: "Ya, know? You're really cute when you blush like that."

Ichigo: "S-shut up! I-I'm not cute!"

Lisa: "You are to me."

Ichigo: "Really? Thank you. Um...Lisa?"

Lisa: "Yes?"

Ichigo: "I was wondering...can you kiss me again?"

(Lisa talks seductively): "I'd be happy to."

Ichigo: "WAIT!"

Lisa: "What, Ichigo?"

(Ichigo talks deeply): "It's my turn. And sorry for the mess."

(Lisa smiles sexily)

(Ichigo kisses Lisa passionately who responds to the kiss)

Lisa: "Wow, Ichigo! You're a really good kisser!"

(Ichigo blushes): "Thank you."

(Lisa talks seductively): "Would you care to try again?"

(Ichigo whispers in her ear): "Hell, yeah! But can we do that after I heal and everything is taken care of? I would like to go to your room to read your...manga."

(Ichigo falls asleep)

Lisa: "Sure thing, my wonderful little strawberry."

(Ichigo talking in his sleep): "I am not a strawberry, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. The one who's gonna...

(Ichigo snores)

Lisa: "Come on, let go back to my place."

*

After Ichigo and Lisa had finished their..."activities" in the sky, they returned to the Vizard compound where the rest of Ichigo's friends were waiting for him to be healed by Orihime Inoue. Fellow healer and Vizard member, Hachi, said that since Ichigo's wounds were completely healed, he explained that he should be up in a few hours. However, that was not the case. Four hours had passed since Ichigo recovered and he hadn't woken up yet. Orihime was worried so she went to find Hachi and try and find out why Ichigo wasn't waking up. And Hachi found the discovery, it was his spirit energy. He explained to her, and the the Vizards, as well as Ichigo's friends that the reason Ichigo isn't waking up is because of his spirit energy. He had exerted so much of his energy that spiritually, he was exhausted. Hachi assured them that Ichigo's life wasn't in jeopardy, and informed them that his energy should be back at full power by the following week.

*

Needless to say, Orihime was a little relieved that Ichigo wouldn't die but still wanted Ichigo to return to his normal life when he woke up. Even though she accepted the fact that she will never be with him, she will always stand by his side no matter what. The whole time Ichigo was out, Lisa stood at his bedside watching him, even as going as far to sleep in the same room with him. Which resulted in teasing from Shinji's crazy antics, but payed the price with a black eye, a broken nose, and even threatening to castrate him by having Hiyori do the castrating for Lisa, since her zanpakuto wasn't meant for chopping. Just like Lisa, Hiyori too was worried for him because she missed his arguments as well as playing some Super Smash Bros Brawl that Ichigo bought for the Vizards after the war against Aizen.

*

Ichigo finally woke up after being out for a week, only to be welcomed at his bedside by a torrent of kisses by the manga reading Vizard, Lisa Yadomaru. Ichigo had explained what had happened when he was confronted by an angry Kensei, to which Lisa said that Kensei is like the older brother, and Ichigo related to that by mentioning to never ever get him angry at a game of checkers, again. The two shared a roll of laughter for a little while until Ichigo decided to apologize for his actions. Lisa had already accepted Ichigo's apology the moment he went into space. He described it as "The most incredible feeling that ever happened to me." Lisa was amazed at Ichigo's description of storytelling and made a promise to go up to space with him. To which Ichigo said "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then they shared a few kisses until Ichigo reminded himself to see Kensei, who the latter greeted him with a manly hug. Ichigo was shocked to say the least and apologized for what he done and Kensei assured him that if it happened again, he'll have to deal with him, and with equal determination Ichigo said "That's never gonna happen." And all was settled, until Ichigo had to go back home to tell his father what had happened and also to his friends. It took Ichigo a day to explain what happened, but everything was settled again. Ichigo made up for his absences by staying after school and doing tests. It took almost 2 weeks for Ichigo to catch up on his schoolwork, but he was back on top again, and this time, the Substitute Soul Reaper had never felt better.

*

This chapter is over 6,800 words long, including the note right here, so PLEASE tell me how you like it. Let me just say that 2009 has been a good year and a bad year for me, but I wont go into details. But I do want you to tell me what you guys think about the latest Bleach manga so far when Shuhei Hisagi killed Tousen in his released form. I mean Komamura spent the last three chapters talking about justice from his POV, while Tousen wanted revenge on the Soul Reapers for killing the one woman he admired that made him join that same organization years ago when Aizen came along. Some people think that it was a cheap way to have the blind captain "kick the bucket," but it was said by Hisagi himself that his fighting style has never been brute force when using Kazeshini. Plus, Tousen was "blinded" by the one thing besides getting what he wanted the most: his sight, and that's what made him fall. Aizen gave him great power, but he was so caught up in vengeance, that ironically, he lost sight of his goal, and he had the nerve to call Sajin Komamura, ugly?? Take a good look in a mirror, Tousen, cause you aren't the best looking hollow in Bleach! Seriously, he should have used Bankai with his mask, it would have made things a WHOLE lot better. But yeah...tell me what you guys think about what happened and as well the upcoming chapters in a review. And speaking of reviews, I want you awesome readers to tell me, should I post chapter 6 on Christmas or when or on January 1, 2010? Please tell me in a review and voice your opinions about it. Oh and please don't be afraid to tell me about the new Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc either, it's awesome, I love Muramasa! Well...my ranting has gone on long enough, so, remember to read and review about this chapter and what I said in this note and until then, this is Dark Jason, and I'm out in 3...2...

*

P.S. As a special treat in Chapter 6, I have a lemon for you guys, it's not short, but I won't tell you how long it is until I put it out there in the notes, but let me just say that it will leave you with nosebleeds all over the place LMAO! XD (sighs) Yeah! Just look forward to that, and I hope you'll have a good time thinking about how great the lemon is! LOL! SO...until then this is Dark Jason and I'm signing out! Later!


	6. A Lustful Night To Remember

The Strawberry & The Manga Reader-A Ichigo & Lisa Story

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) Be warned that this will be a scripted story, and it's my 1st ever on FanFiction! Any and all criticism is welcomed! And beware of the following rating in this story is rated M. So if you're 18 and older, then this is for you! If not, as Byakuya would say, "I will not repeat myself." Don't have any kids reading this! LOL! Happy New Year to my loyal fan readers to all that read my stories, thank you, it means a lot. For those that wanted to know why I haven't posted Chapter 6 was because I was waiting for 2010 to show up, and what do know, it's finally here! And as a special treat for all lemon readers, this lemon is by far the longest lemon I've ever written, as well as being the longest chapter in my story. Please appreciate my efforts put into this and hope that you will enjoy this...the ultimate lemon in 'The Strawberry & The Manga Reader! Enjoy!

*

Chapter 6.

*

(Shower continued 2:35 A.M.)

*

Ichigo: "Oh my goodness. What a shower! Now I'm SO ready for Lisa now. But let me put on some fresh boxers and some pajama pants."

*

(Beware! Insert Intense Lemon Right Over Yonder!)

(Ichigo's Bedroom 2:40 A.M.)

*

Ichigo's now laying his HUGE bed with his white muscle shirt, and black and white plaid pajama pants.

*

Ichigo: "This feels so nice. I'll go open up the windows."

(Ichigo opens the windows that overlooks the vast plain land, with the city in the background shining its bright lights like a Christmas tree).

Ichigo: "It's a full moonlight, tonight. The the cool breeze is amazing. This night has been one amazing event after another. Hmm. I wonder where Lisa is? Lisa!"

*

(Lisa in the bathroom getting dressed) : "Yeah, Ichigo?"

*

Ichigo: "You know that this is my first time doing this tonight, right?"

Lisa: "Yeah, I know! I just want to make it memorable for ya. If you don't mind!"

Ichigo: "Knock yourself out!"

Lisa: "Gladly! But, you know, Ichigo I was actually worried about you for a moment there. This night has been wonderful so far, I want it to be OUR night. Are you sure you're not afraid, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Nope, not me! I'm ready for this."

Lisa: "Well, that's good. Cause you know, it has been a while since I had a man in my life."

Ichigo: "Yeah, it has been a while."

(Lisa speaks seductively): "And you should know that a woman like me, does have her needs."

*

(Ichigo gasps softly while his mouth goes slack and his eyes go wide)

*

Emerging out the pure-snow white bathroom in all her glory, Lisa walks over towards the open windows so that Ichigo can get a closer look at her. As Ichigo stares at her, clad in all-white lace lingerie, all he could do was just sit there and drool, until his mouth went dry from seeing his angelic girlfriend stare at him, with pure amusement in her eyes.

*

(Lisa smirks sexily then speaks): "So, strawberry? Are you just gonna sit there and drool at my form, or are you gonna compliment me on how...sexy I look?"

*

As of right now, her clothing consists of a pure-white mesh and lace babydoll, a matching "The Lacie" thong underwear that compliments her perfect ass, along with pure-white matching "Little Vixen" thigh highs that shows off her creamy skinned legs, and to finish the complete outfit, armed to the teeth with matching pure-white sexy stilettos that transformed the manga reading perverted Vizard, into an angelic looking woman that only single men dream of every night when they sleep.

*

(Ichigo whispers): "Lisa, you look so beautiful. What in the world are you wearing?"

Lisa: "Thank you, Ichigo. What I'm wearing is the latest lingerie set from Victoria's Secret."

Ichigo: "Wait a minute, is this one of the outfits that you bought when you when shopping with Yoruichi today?"

Lisa: "Yep! And let me just say that I have a wonderful collection that Yoruichi and I bought. Care to see my "collection", Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "The way I see it, the outfit you're wearing, I'd just only wanna see you. I think I can spare a few moments with you."

(Lisa chuckles, then commands him with her finger, then gives him a seductive smile & speaks) "Heh. Come here, Ichigo."

*

As Ichigo proceeds to get off the bed as quickly as possible, he's halted in his tracks by Lisa, standing over his muscular body with her arms crossed over her chest. Purposefully, allowing Ichigo a perfect view underneath her heavenly lingerie with as usual an amused and playful expression on her face.

*

Ichigo: "What the-

(Lisa innocently speaking): "You're being very a naughty boy, Ichigo! Maybe you should take a closer look."

Lisa gets down on her knees so that she can straddle Ichigo on the bed, but Ichigo's face is already turning crimson from Lisa showing her creamy cleavage in his face.

(Lisa purrs sensually): "Do you like what you see, Ichigo?" (Lisa winks at him)

Hollow Ichigo: "WOO HOO!! Alright, Ichigo! Don't chicken out! Even though you suck right now."

(Ichigo speaking in his head): "This is really not the time!"

Hollow Ichigo: "Sure it is! Or do you want me to come out and show her a "great" time?"

Ichigo: "This conversation's over! Oh, and by the way? I'm gonna use MY instincts!"

Hollow Ichigo: "That's what I'm talking about! Take her good!" (howls with laughter)

Lisa: "Hello, Ichigo? Are you there?"

*

Lisa is pulled down even closer to Ichigo's hard body, all the while, having his arms encircling her waist. Even as of now, she could feel her panties dampen with anticipation, as her orange haired lover held her tightly, all the while rubbing against his hardening manhood.

*

Lisa: "Ichigo!"

(Ichigo whispers in Lisa's ear roughly): "Sorry about that. I really do like what I see. So why don't I show you...if you like what you see, from me."

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Then show me."

(Ichigo smirks sexily just as well): "Don't worry. I intend to!"

(Ichigo sniffs Lisa's perfume)

(Ichigo smirks sexily): "By the way? You smell SO good right now. What is it, actually?"

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Thank you, Ichigo. I'm glad you noticed. It's called Dream Angels Heavenly Eau de Parfum."

Ichigo: "What's in the perfume?"

Lisa: "It contains a creamy blend of white peony, soft vanilla and creamy sandalwood."

Ichigo: "Well, I love it. And I can't wait to taste you, right now."

(Lisa purrs seductively): "Then go ahead, Ichigo. Taste my lips right now."

(Ichigo smirks sexily): "Gladly."

(Lisa and Ichigo kiss passionately while moaning)

*

Having enough of a dominate Lisa on top of him, Ichigo uses his strength to stand up while Lisa wraps her legs around Ichigo's waist and at the same time, wraps her arms around Ichigo's neck while still kissing him. Then after 5 minutes of lustfully making out, they break the silence to take in the nightly air.

*

(Lisa gasps): "Holy shit, Ichigo! Where did this sudden energy come from?"

(Ichigo pants) "Just instincts I guess! But what do you say we keep this going to your "collection?"

(Lisa purrs seductively): "After you, strawberry!"

(Ichigo growls): "You're gonna pay for that!"

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Make me."

*

As Ichigo and Lisa continue to kiss each other senseless while heading for the "collection that Lisa bought from her ventures at Victoria's Secret, an unexpected visitor makes her way into the bedroom, via the open windows.

*

Yoruichi: "Wow, the bedroom is even bigger than I thought! Lucky me that Ichigo managed to open the windows before he seen me! Now, I can definitely sense his and Lisa's spiritual energy! So let's go see what the "prude strawberry" is up to!"

*

After a few moments, the "Goddess of Flash" finds herself near the gigantic closet where all of Lisa's assorted lingerie resides. She looks in awe as the door is perfectly ajar, not enough for the lustful lovers to see Yoruichi sneak in, but enough for Yoruichi to sneak in and watch the two lovers go at it from a safe distance. The moment she seen Ichigo raise Lisa's right thigh up to rub Lisa's molten center, and then kissing her with so much lust, she catches a mild nosebleed and exits the closet quickly, undetected.

*

Yoruichi: "Holy shit! Who'd have thought that the guy that who once looked at my naked body when I showed myself that time when we rescued Rukia, is really giving it everything his all to Lisa! He's doing things I've never seen Kisuke do! Or, for any man of that matter! Good thing I have this tiny camera to capture everything that those two are doing! (giggles) I feel bad exploiting Ichigo and Lisa's lovemaking, but, I think I might either keep it to myself, or make copies of it by DVD! I'll just do both! I'll just not tell Kisuke about it! (laughs) Speaking of which, I better go hide! But where? I know! Underneath the bed! Ichigo will never think to look for me here!"

*

(Yoruichi installs her camera under the bed)

*

Yoruichi: "Now to install the camera right...here. There we go! Praise Kisuke for letting me "borrow" his personal camera after he peeked in on me. Serves him right that he had a broken nose, two black eyes, and a stomachache! He "peeked without my permission! Well guess what, Kisuke! When I create this video, you will never see it until I you to!"

(Yoruichi gasps)

*

(Lisa and Ichigo kissing and moaning)

*

Yoruichi: "Looks like the show's about to start. Don't disappoint me you two!" (giggles quietly)

*

Ready to continue his "activities" with Lisa, he throws her on the bed while stalking her slowly with pure lust and amusement in his brown eyes.

*

(Lisa purrs sensually): "Wow, Ichigo I'm liking this new side of you! Please show me more!"

(Ichigo speaks roughly): "Don't worry. Stay right where you are. Let me come to you."

(Lisa smirks sexily then whispers): "Come to me then, Ichi."

(Ichigo smirks): "Heh."

*

Ichigo finally approaches Lisa with her legs open as he rains on her neck with molten-hot kisses and licks and "love bites", mixed with the sweat and perfume that makes Ichigo lose his patience, as he roughly removes her upper part of the babydoll to take in the wonderful sight of her milky creamy breasts.

*

(Ichigo growls): "Lisa, you're so beautiful. I am gonna eat you alive."

(Lisa speaks seductively): "Then go ahead and taste me, Ichigo. Don't keep me waiting!"

(Ichigo growls) "Didn't have to tell me twice!"

*

Ichigo travels down her collarbone, giving his share of wet and hot kisses before he starts to lick at Lisa's erect nipples. He notices that they're slightly darker because of the extreme pleasure he's causing her. Not wanting to waste time, he starts licking Lisa's breasts like a man that fasted for weeks on end without food.

*

(Lisa moans intensely): "UUUUNNNNNHHHHH! This feels so good, Ichigo! Please don't stop!"

(Ichigo speaks roughly) "I will never stop. So I'll just keep going."

(Lisa moans intensely then starts panting): "Ichigo...you're... making... my panties... get soaked!"

(Ichigo speaks roughly): "I know. That's the point!"

*

Enough of licking her breasts alternately, he now starts to suck on her creamy nipples with gusto.

*

(Lisa screaming): "Please, Ichigo Please keep tasting your precious vixen!"

(Ichigo whispers while growling) "I will, Lisa! You just keep on screaming my name. Now tell me, what's my name?"

(Lisa screaming): "Ichigo!"

(Ichigo speaks roughly): "That's my first name! What's my nickname? Oh, and please scream it out loud."

(Lisa screams): "STRAWBERRY! PLEASE KEEP SUCKING ME STRAWBERRY KUROSAKI!!

(Ichigo smirks): "Now that's more I like it! My perverted vixen!"

*

After a few minutes, he stops for a moment to have his hands travel lower, but a flushed and sweaty Lisa stops him before he removes her soaked panties.

*

(Lisa roughly speaks seductively): "What do you think you're doing, Ichigo? You can look but you can't touch! The only way that you can taste me down there, that is...is that you have to "earn" it."

*

(Ichigo looks at Lisa with a confused expression)

*

(Ichigo talks to Hollow Ichigo): "Okay, H. Ichigo. I'm using my instincts. What do I do now?"

Hollow Ichigo: "What you need to do, is that you do something that she wouldn't expect you to do!"

Ichigo: "Maybe give her that foot massage that she talked about earlier. Oh, and then taste her feet!"

Hollow Ichigo: "You are a sex god! Aside from me, of course. Now get your ass back up there and screw her lights the fuck out!"

Ichigo: "Right, I will! Thanks!"

Hollow Ichigo: "He's doing better than I thought he would be. A chip off the old block! Right, Zangetsu?"

(Zangetsu's face is crimson from watching Ichigo and Lisa)

(Hollow Ichigo howls with laughter)

(Ichigo speaks roughly): "Once again I'm sorry, Lisa. But I know what I'm gonna do now."

(Lisa whispers sensually): "What are you gonna do to me?"

(Ichigo smirks): "You'll see!"

(Yoruichi thinking to herself): "Yeah, Ichigo! Let's see!"

*

Ichigo travels down to Lisa's pretty milky feet to observe what he has to do, while Lisa is wondering in fascination what's he planning on doing to her feet. Well one thing was certain, if he made her scream now, then Lisa's haven't seen anything yet.

*

Lisa: "Do you like how my feet look, Ichi?"

Ichigo: "Yeah. Now's the time to give you that surprise."

Lisa: "What surp-

(Lisa groans): "Ohhhhhhhhhh! Oh my god, Ichigo The foot massage! It feels SO good right now!"

Ichigo: "I'm not hurting you too much am I?"

(Lisa groans): "Hell, no! Please keep rubbing!"

(Ichigo smirks): "With pleasure."

*

Proud that massaging Lisa's feet was a boost to get Lisa in the mood, he now proceeds to grab one leg and extended it to the air. He placed slow, chaste kisses upon her foot causing her weird, but intense unexpected pleasure.

*

(Lisa purrs): "Oh hell yes, Ichigo. You really know how to treat a woman the right way. Are you sure you didn't learn anything from your father, perhaps?"

Ichigo: "No way! If anything you influenced me! In more ways than one, thanks to reading your mangas."

(Lisa purring): "I take back everything I said about you being a prude, Ichigo. You really are a sex god!"

(Ichigo whispers sexily): "Then let me show you, how much this sex god, can make you gush."

*

(Lisa moans)

*

Her body squirmed. She didn't expect him to know this much about pleasure. She hadn't known her feet were a pressure point to begin with to ignite her white-hot passion. Dammit, if he kept this up she would gush. After several minutes of massaging, his concentration was now applied to her toes. He started with a light suck to the larger toe, causing her to giggle a bit

*.

(Lisa giggles): "Ichigo when in the world did you get into sucking a girl's toes?"

Ichigo: "I might have heard it from Keigo at school. I sort of imagined it, but I didn't think too much if that's what you're thinking!"

(Lisa giggles): "Well, as long as you're in love with my feet, I won't stop you!"

(Ichigo whispers sexily): "I wouldn't dream of it. By the way? You have a very sexy giggle, Lis."

(Lisa blushes heavily): "S-shut up, strawberry. But you like calling me that?"

Ichigo: "If you want me to. I won't hold it against you even if I don't call you by that. I just thought it sounded kinda cute."

(Lisa blushes lightly): "As long as you're dating me, you can give me any name you like!"

Ichigo: "Even if I called you a bitch?"

Lisa: "As long as it stays in the bedroom."

Ichigo: "All right then. Ready for me to continue...bitch?"

(Lisa smirks seductively): "Please do."

*

He sucked on her big toe once again. He was amused to see her clinching the sheets. He wouldn't stop however. He licked the tip of each of her five toes followed by him bobbing up and down on every toe for two minutes a piece. He licked the underside of the foot before alternating to the other and repeating the process.

*

(Lisa moaning passionately): "Yes...Ichigo that feels good I can t take it anymore...take me"

*

As much as he would love to be tempted to ravish her on the here and now, there was still a couple of things that he needed to take care of first. Once he climbed to her womanhood, he proceeded to remove the pure-white baby-doll off her person. Once he did that, he to tried throw the heavenly piece of lingerie to the floor, but, it was still on the bed because the bed was huge! So he left it there. Next, Ichigo proceed to take off Lisa's "The Lacie" white thong that covered her untouched, but still sacred womanhood. He hooked both his thumbs on both sides to allow free passage to slip off of her with ease, but then he came across a problem, he accidentally ripped the panties in two!

*

Ichigo: "I-i'm s-so-s-sorry, Lisa! B-but t-they wouldn't come off!"

(Lisa giggles): "Don't worry, Ichigo. I knew this would happen. So I got spares in the closet! Just make sure to control your strength next time."

Ichigo: "I make sure to keep that in mind."

*

After agonizing minutes of having to get rid of Lisa's lingerie, she was finally how Ichigo wanted her to be, completely naked without restraint, but the question still remained, will he jump at the chance of finally tasting Lisa's dripping and shaved molten center like she promised, or will he chicken out? Oh, and just then Lisa opens her legs like a 'V' shape as well as Lisa using her two fingers from her right hand to show her lover her weeping slit.

*

(Lisa sexily speaks): "Come on Ichigo. Come and lick my naughty pussy. Or are you gonna just sit there with that pathetic expression on your face?"

Hollow Ichigo: "If you don't taste her, I will! I mean it!"

Ichigo: "All right, all right! I'm going!"

Hollow Ichigo: "You're doing a great job, King! Don't screw this up!"

(Ichigo growls): "Oh Lisa? Did you want me to lick you and suck you as well? Because if you want me to, then get ready, cause I'm about to eat you alive!"

Yoruichi: "No freaking way! That was a really good line, Ichigo! Now send her out of the ballpark!"

(Lisa purrs sensually): "Come and get me, Strawberry!"

(Ichigo smirks): "Just for that, I will tease you, until I decide to lick you."

*

And so without hesitating, Ichigo began licking Lisa's already glistening womanhood tediously. Lisa was receiving so much pleasure that she had to clench the bedsheets. She made a mental note to get back at Ichigo when she gave him a blowjob, but not just any, he would release so much in her mouth, that he wouldn't be able to stand up let alone walk. But before that happened, she needed to relieve herself of the incredible, passionate, and intense pleasure her strawberry haired lover was causing.

*

(Lisa moaning and panting): "Unnnnnhhhhh! Ichigo...please! Please, Ichigo! Don't...tease!"

(Ichigo smirks then speaks innocently): "Why not, Lisa? You know if you...beg for me, I might give you a breather, but it feels pretty good from this end, don't you think?" (Ichigo winks at her)

(Lisa to herself): "That's stupid son of a strawberry! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I am gonna make sure he pays dearly for stealing MY LINE! But I don't want him to stop licking me! It feels SO fucking good! For now I will play along with his little game, but when blowjob season hits...HE'S MINE!!!!!"

(Ichigo smirks cockily): "What's wrong, Lisa? Ready to throw in the towel, or should I say your panties?"

(Lisa smirks then growls then screams): "You do know that you're gonna pay for this, Ichigo! So go ahead! But, please do one thing for me. PLEASE LICK ME ALREADY! MAKE ME COME ALL OVER YOU, PLEASE!!!!!"

(Ichigo roughly speaks): "I thought you'd never ask!"

*

And that was it, Ichigo began sucking Lisa's pussy like a man dehydrated from not having any water in days. Meanwhile, Lisa clamps Ichigo's head with her legs to make sure he doesn't stop sucking. And to top it off, her back arches so violently that it looked like she would break herself in two, but instead, she kept on pressing Ichigo's face further inside of her while gripping Ichigo's orange locks so hard, she'll end up pulling out Ichigo's hair from it's roots. And after 30 minutes of sucking his to his heart's content on Lisa's crying center, it was time she released.

*

(Ichigo growling): "You like it SO much when I'm tasting you, don't you, Lisa? This pussy is MINE! And MINE ALONE! And now I WILL make you come! So start screaming my name, bitch!"

(Lisa panting and screaming): "ICHIGO...ICHIGO...ICHIGO...ICHIGO...ICHI..........UNNNNNHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'M ABOUT TO COME!!!!!!!!!!"

(Ichigo in his head): "I can't believe I'M saying that! Are you sure it's not you, Hollow?"

Hollow Ichigo: "Nope, that's all you! I had no idea that you were SO feral! You better get back out there before you miss it!"

Ichigo: "Later!"

(Lisa screams): "ICHI!!!!! I'M ABOUT TO COME!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo: "HOLY...

*

Ichigo couldn't finish that last line as Lisa finally released what she held from Ichigo's unbelievable amount of sexual torture. In fact she was elated that she released her massive torrent of come to Ichigo. She couldn't ever remember the last time that a man made her come so hard. All those nights she spent pleasuring herself while in the shower at the Vizard's compound was nothing compared to this. She mentally promised herself that Ichigo will not walk out of this room for a while, not as long as he had energy to spare! As far as she was concerned, she was gonna fuck him senseless, soft, hard, slow, fast, and and she was going to enjoy it even if it kills her. As for Ichigo, he was able to swallow most of Lisa's white nectar. He mentioned that it tasted like sandalwood and vanilla. Whatever come that he didn't get, he got on his face and some on his body as well as the bed. He made note to taste it again when they had another chance, but it looked like Lisa felt out of it because she blacked out!

*

Ichigo: "Uh, Lisa? Are you asleep?"

Hollow Ichigo: "WOOOO HOOOOO!!!!! That's what I'm talking about! You were SO amazing out there! I'm impressed!"

(Ichigo talks to Hollow Ichigo): "Yeah, I guess I did! She blacked out!"

Hollow Ichigo "Something's amiss here."

Ichigo: "What?"

Hollow Ichigo: "Normally when a Soul Reaper with lieutenant level spirit energy releases during something like that, it would mean the person falls unconscious."

Ichigo: "Lisa's a lieutenant level Vizard with the powers of a hollow. So what's the big deal?"

(Hollow Ichigo's face goes WTF!?): "Oh shit."

Ichigo: "What? What the hell going on here!? What's wrong!?"

Hollow Ichigo: "Remember when I tried to take control of you during your training?"

Ichigo: "Yeah...

Hollow Ichigo: "Well...I wouldn't wanna go outside the body if I were you."

Ichigo: "Why not? Uh...Hollow Ichigo...? Why is Lisa looking at me like that?"

Hollow Ichigo: "On second thought...

Ichigo: "What the- HEY!"

Hollow Ichigo yelling: "I may be your hollow but I don't wanna die! So fuck her until her eyes are crossed! You'll thank me later!"

(Ichigo yelling): "You just threw me into the sky you son of a bitch! Screw you!"

Hollow Ichigo: "Good luck getting out of this one. Cause she going to literally "blow" your mind."

*

Back at the surface, Ichigo is relieved to be back, but regrets being back alive because his girlfriend is glaring at him with unwavering hate that he can't even move a muscle.

*

(Ichigo nervously): "Uh...hi...Lisa! I really hoped you had a good time, but I am really thirsty! So if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some-

(Lisa growls): "Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!"

Ichigo: "Oh sh-

*

Ichigo didn't have time to say that last line as Lisa binded him in one of the most powerful binding kido spells ever. Now Ichigo had no way of escaping, unless he pulled a Kensei out of nowhere, he was doomed.

*

Ichigo: "Hey, Lisa! What's going on here? Why am I in Bakudo 63?"

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Shut up, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Huh?"

(Lisa smirks sexily then talks seductively): "Let's...play...a little...game."

Ichigo: "W-what k-kind o-of g-game?"

(Lisa sexily mocks): "You'll see!"

*

Lisa walks over to him as if nothing happened all the while staring at his frightened face with an amused and obviously, a very playful expression on her face.

*

(Lisa purrs innocently): "Oh, Ichigo! You seem to be under a lot of frustration from somewhere, on your body!"

Ichigo: "Really? Cause I already figured that out by being in these chains!"

(Lisa purrs innocently): "Don't worry, Ichigo! I know how to make you feel better!"

Ichigo deadpan: "What? You're gonna give me a lollipop?"

(Lisa smirks sexily then talks seductively): "You're correct on two parts. One, I'm going to "suck" all of the frustration out of you, and two, you're gonna be MY lollipop!"

Ichigo: "There are only two meanings to what you just said so...oh...shit."

(Lisa sexily smiles then speaks sensually): "Don't worry, Ichi! I'll be really gentle with you. I promise that I will make you feel really really good. Are you ready?" (Lisa winks seductively at him)

(Ichigo weakly says): "Y-yes."

Lisa: "I can't hear you, Ichi! Louder! I want you to say my name! What is it?"

(Ichigo screams): "Lisa! Your name is Lisa! Lisa! Please lick me and suck me like an ice cream cone!"

(Lisa smiles sweetly): "Very good, Ichigo! Now, please close your eyes for me."

Ichigo: "Ok, they're closed, Lisa!"

Lisa: "Okay, here goes."

*

Once Ichigo had his eyes closed, Lisa brings him to the front edge of the bed for better access. She then gets down on her knees and literally rips the pajama pants off of Ichigo, only to find a massive, curved, and erect manhood that she estimated to be 9' inches long. Ichigo flushed madly, so needless to say, she was very, very, amazed.

*

(Lisa gasps): "Oh my, god! You're huge, Ichigo! I figured you would at least be of average size, but this...that is the biggest dick I've ever seen up close!"

(Yoruichi sighs contently): "Yes, it is, girlfriend!"

Ichigo: "S-so you're not disappointed?"

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Not at all, Ichigo! But you still have to endure my..."teasing," though! But still...I...I'm just shocked at your size! Did you even know you were that big?"

Ichigo: "Honestly, whenever I looked in the mirror after I took a shower. So I had this when I entered junior high."

(Lisa thinking to herself): "He was big even when he was younger? Must be puberty. No wonder he never "pleasured" himself. Now I say that I'm really looking forward to making him come in my mouth! But before that, I gotta cause him some pain first, but, he could probably handle it. I really hate to do this to my lover, but, I want to see how much he can come! I just hope he doesn't drown me, first!"

Lisa: "Okay, Ichigo. I'm gonna try something, so try not to cry, okay? Bakudo 1, Sai!"

(Ichigo screams): "What the hell? You sealed the tip of my dick with kido!? What, are you crazy!? Hey wait. It's not hurting me?"

Lisa: "Of course not, Ichigo! I didn't seal the tip, permanently. I just sealed the entrance partly with Bakudo 1 so that only a little pre-come will come out, once I start sucking. So relax! I promise I'm not gonna hurt you."

Ichigo: "Even though I wont get hurt, couldn't I just break the seal?"

Lisa: "If the pressure is at its max, then yeah."

(Ichigo smirks): "So then, what are you waiting for?"

(Lisa smirks): "There's that confidence I was looking for! Are you ready, Ichigo?" (Lisa winks at him sexily)

(Ichigo whispers then smirks): "Do your worst!"

*

And so it began. Lisa took the large manhood in one of her hands and squeezed it lightly, to which Ichigo groaned and Lisa smirked. Then without hesitating, she kisses the tip of Ichigo's 9' inch manhood and gives it a slow, but sensual lick to see how Ichigo would react, and was right on point! The expression on his face was priceless! Ichigo shivered mildly because of Lisa's tedious ministrations, but said to himself that he would not break, and he didn't.

*

(Ichigo moans): "Please, Lisa. I want some more."

(Lisa speaks sweetly): "It hasn't even been 5 minutes and you're already squirming underneath me. I'm gonna enjoy making you lose control. I love "playing" with you."

*

Lisa continues to kiss Ichigo's manhood, but this time, she's licking and kissing all around to make sure that it's wet for her when she gets it inside of her. She alternates the routine by licking up and down as well as side to side, along with Ichigo squirming almost violently but not to attack her. Needless to say, she literally had Ichigo in the palm of her hands, and all that it would take for Ichigo to lose control, is to completely "suck" the life out of him as she promised. But, she had other plans.

*

(Ichigo groans loudly): "Please, Lisa can you release me from these chains? I don't know how much longer that I'll be able to keep this up! So please?"

(Lisa innocently speaks then giggles) "Nuh uh, Ichigo!"

*

Lisa then moved her body sensually up his body, making sure she pressed her breasts into his chest, passing his nipples that she oh so wanted to taste at that moment. Kissing his chest, which, unfortunately had the Bakudo 63 chains so she had to kisses his neck instead, however, she could feel the muscles in his stomach and tried not to drool at the feel of him while she was on top. Tracing her fingers to his abs, she smirked coyly when Ichigo jumped and moaned again. Licking his stomach, she sucked on his belly button and he almost shot off the bed if she wasn't on top of him.

*

(Ichigo groans): "Lisa.... Don t be a such a tease!"

He moaned again when she wouldn't do as she told him. She never knew Ichigo had such dirty turn on. She then licks his earlobe, then nibbles on it. She could feel his smirk on her face and she grinned in victory. Karmas a bitch. She never knew that he was even more turned on by dirty words.

*

(Lisa whispers seductively in Ichigo's ear): "Tell me what you want."

(Ichigo roughly speaks): "I want you to suck me hard Lisa. And I want you to suck me dry really good until you start to get wet by seeing me come in your mouth, and if you're good, I promise that I'll fuck you as hard as I can. Hell, I'll even go into Bankai and fuck you from there until you come. Do you want me to do that? Is that really what you want?"

*

Oh god how she loved it when he talked that way! It made her just want to jump on him and take him right there. She didn't want to admit it, but the way Ichigo talked dirty, oh gosh, did it make her want to come with him with watching herself come at the same time. She licked her lips at that thought and watched as Ichigo stared above her. Leaning down so that she was still in control and above him, she licked the side of the mouth and whispered sensually and almost what sounded like a bitch in heat, said these words.

*

(Lisa smirks sexily then whispered sexually): "As you wish, my strawberry."

*

She didn't leave time for teasing and went to her job. At first sucking his head experimentally, she was surprised to find it oddly addicting. Trailing her tongue from sucking the tip, she was happy to see that he was loosing control and that she had to hold on his hips to keep him from moving. Until Ichigo decided that he had enough, with brute strength alone, he broke through the chains and Lisa was again, impressed at his physical strength.

*

(Lisa gasps): "I-i can't believe it! Y-you broke free from the chains! So what are you gonna do to me?"

(Ichigo whispers): "Less talking, more sucking me, pretty please?"

(Lisa smiles sweetly): "Like I could say no to you!"

(Ichigo smirks): "Hey, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Yes?"

Ichigo: "I know I've only heard this from Keigo maybe once but I'm just gonna say it anyway. And promise me that you won't beat up for this."

Lisa: "Rest assured, Ichigo. I won't hurt you." (Lisa smiles sweetly at him)

Ichigo: (sighs) "Lisa? Can you deepthroat?"

Lisa: "What?"

Yoruichi: "The-

Zangetsu & Hollow Ichigo: "Fuck!?"

Lisa: "Uh, Ichigo? Did I hear right? You're asking me if I can deepthroat you?"

Ichigo: "Yes."

Yoruichi: "Yes! Yes! Do it! Do it!"

(Lisa smirks sexily then whispers seductively): "I thought you'd never ask! Are you ready for this?" (Lisa seductively winks at Ichigo)

(Ichigo smirks then whispers in Lisa's ear): "Fuck, yes. I have never been more ready."

(Lisa sweetly smiles): "Care to find out?"

*

Now that all the teasing was said and done, Lisa could finally get down to business. She stood in front of Ichigo and stared at him with pure lust in her eyes, kneeling down never leaving his eyes with hers. Once down, her head was perfectly positioned in front of his cock. Very slowly, she released a hot breath, gently blowing on his balls. She giggled as his dick moved on its own with every breath she blew at it. Finally taking her eyes off Ichigo, she leaned forward and pressed her tongue to the underside of his cock and slowly licked upwards. As she reached his head, she slowly dragged her tongue down the side of his dick.

*

(Ichigo groaning): "Ohhhhhh...uhhhhhh...More, Lisa. Please, More!"

(Lisa smirks seductively): "Very well."

*

Slowly taking one inch at a time, she was yet again surprised that she could take him in all into her mouth in one go, his head already touching her throat. Removing her hands on his hips, she placed them at the beginning of his dick, feeling the soft orange pubic hair that curled in her hand. Pumping his hard on, she began to bobbing her head on his head, relishing the way he was now uncontrollably yelling and shouting his moans of approval. He moaned out loudly, removing his hands on the bed, and gripping his hands into her raven-silky hair. Pushing her down, he moaned again. Stifling from throwing up in her mouth, she swallowed it up and continued her assault on his long hard sword. Pulling out, she began to nibble on his head, and then taking long licks of his manhood, making sure to tease the head and then bob her head gain till it hit her throat.

*

(Lisa groans then smiles sexily): "Your come tastes SO good, Ichigo! It's like drinking a strawberry milkshake! And I'm thirsty for more. Are you gonna give it to me, Ichi?"

(Ichigo smirks cockily): "Yeah. And then some!"

(Lisa to herself): "I love his cocky attitude! And speaking of which, I'm gonna be continuing to keep on "blowing" his mind in the meantime! So, strawberry, if you liked what I saw earlier, then you're gonna love this!"

*

He groaned out again after a few minutes of holding his breath. His breathing had begun to be irrelevant and he was slowly, losing control. He was almost there but she would stop and then continue her odd rhythm, suck, and lick, take it all then do it over again. Her mouth was making the sexiest sound ever and it made him even more turned on, if that was possible. She made slurping noises when she sucked him whole, licking his side and then sucking his head as if asking for him to come. Plopping out she pumped him and watched as he began to writhe like a madman. She knew he would come so hard from her pace, getting him almost there and then holding it off and then doing it again. He was on the brink, only a several more minutes until he would come right into her mouth, to swallow.

*

Ichigo: "Hey, Lisa?"

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Yeah, Ichigo?"

(Ichigo smirks): "Can you spit on my zanpakuto?"

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Sure! Don't blink."

*

Lisa swishes his come around in her warm mouth, loving the taste of it. Then she spits on his dick to make it even wetter than it was. But, once again, she opened her mouth and leaned forward onto his engorged dick. Rubbing her tongue along the underside of his cock, she was able to fit every inch of his beast in before it hit the back of her throat. Swirling her tongue around his dick, she pulled back, then sucked it back in again. She continued bobbing her head up and down on his cock, playing with his balls with one hand, and slowly reaching down into her womanhood with the other. She did her best to please herself while still giving a great blow job. As she increased her speed and got used to his cock she was able to fit more and more of his cock into her throat. After a couple minutes she could fit all but a couple inches in. She was also feeling her slit getting very soaked as she continued to finger herself.

*

(Lisa thinking to herself): "I swear to god, I am gonna make him blow his mind! Why won't he come!?"

(Ichigo in his head): "I think Lisa needs to some "help." So I'll be giving her all the "assistance" she needs."

(Ichigo and Lisa thinking together): "I hope you are ready for this!"

*

With that, Ichigo grabbed the back of her head with his hands, and as she was completing a down stroke, held her head in place as far as it could go. Lisa was totally surprised, and stopped playing with herself immediately. Ichigo then began to push her head down further on his cock. It slowly became more difficult for her to breathe and she started trying to say something to him. All that came out was slight mumbles however. The vibration from her trying to speak seemed to be driving Ichigo even more over the edge, and as she continued trying to speak, she began to drool a little. At this point he had all but the last inch in her mouth, and he let her go.

*

(Lisa coughing then gasps): "Damn, strawberry! Hold your horses! Give me some room to breathe for a moment!"

(Ichigo blushing heavily): "Oh my, god! I didn t mean to it! It just sorta came over me!"

(Lisa smiles): "No worries, Ichigo. I've always liked it a little rough anyway. Just a little warning next time?"

(Ichigo laughs): "I'll try to remember that!"

(Lisa smirks seductively): "You'd better. Because you're about to come in my warm mouth soon."

(Ichigo smirks): "I'm looking forward to it."

*

With that, she leaned forward and again shoved her mouth over his dick. This time, she was ready for his hands, and she did her best to relax as he shoved her down on him again. This time, the head of his dick was almost in her throat, and he relented and pulled her head back again. She began to bob her head again, deepthroating him as far as she could. After just a few more bobs she could feel his muscles starting to tense up. He began to push her head up and down his dick even more frantically. Over and over she was deepthroating his entire dick, feeling it push against the back of her throat. With one final thrust, he pulled her head down his dick and then held it there tightly. A few moments later, she stopped deepthroating to prepare to make Ichigo unleash his torrent.

*

(Lisa whispers sexily in Ichigo's ear): "Come in my mouth, Ichi. I want you to come in my mouth SO hard & watch me taste all of it!"

(Ichigo moans): "Yessss

(Lisa smiles innocently and sexily): "Ichigo, come into my mouth! I want to taste your come so bad!"

*

She smiled & that was what got him. he moaned out as he blasted his load into her awaiting mouth and clutching onto her hair as she began to lick it up. Her head was filled with white and he was off. He felt his manhood go limp as his perverted vixen began to lick the amounts of come he had gave to her. He was in heaven, the orgasm was what he thought it would be, fucking amazing! He grinned. She would be getting what she wanted! He smiled, she looked irresistibly sexy as her hair was tousled and some remaining come was left in the corner of her mouth, while she continued to lick at the remaining, and boy was there a LOT! Moaning again, he felt his dick rise up from the way she looked and her tongue that continued to take him whole, sucking every drop of come that he had let out. Man was that the best blowjob he ever had. Sure the blowjob was incredible, but Lisa oh god Lisa talked dirty to him and it was SO sexy.

*

(Lisa says to her self): "Oh my, god! Even his come came out of my nose! He easily had enough to fill 2 maybe 3 gallons of sake in a jug! I'm glad I tasted it, though! It was delicious!"

Ichigo: "Lisa? You alright? You look like a mess."

(Lisa smirks then speaks in her head): "No thanks to you, strawberry! That was the BEST blowjob I've ever had! And he still has so much energy! Speaking of which...he has ungodly great stamina!"

(Lisa smiles): "Yeah, Ichigo. Thanks for worrying about me!"

Giving one last lick and kiss on his "zanpakuto", she stood up, making sure to pop her ass into Ichigo's face and making her boobs jiggle as she got up.

(Lisa whines): "Ichigo? Are you gonna fuck me and make me come now?"

*

Pouting her lips at him, when Ichigo finally stood up, not even a little embarrassed by the way his dick stood up tall and was practically calling for Lisa to hop on for a ride. He smirked cockily as she watched his manhood with suck adoration. His dick twitched when he saw her tongue peek out and lick her lips still watching his dick as if she wanted to suck him all over again. Trying to get her attention to his face, not that he minded much, he passed her then whispered into her ear.

*

(Ichigo smirks sexily the whispers in Lisa's ear): "Oh that'll happen, but I'm not gonna hold back!"

Lisa moaned as his breath played on her neck and she almost fell down, if it weren't for his arm around her waist. The only thing she could do was say "uh huh" as she watched him stand on the huge bed fully naked still. Trying not to stare at his god-like muscular body, she giggled when he turned around and caught her staring then saying in a firm voice.

*

(Ichigo smirks cockily): "Don t even think that we're done yet, Lisa! I m not finished with you just yet. And by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna be "coming" back for more!"

(Lisa whispers sexily in Ichigo's ear): "I don't see the problem, there."

(Lisa and Ichigo kiss passionately while licking each other's lips)

Ichigo: "I do. I mean, we've been at this for quite a bit. I don't want to hurt you."

*

And so, it comes out. Even though Ichigo and Lisa did their share of intense foreplay, he's worried that she's gonna get hurt by their lovemaking. The concern that Ichigo carries for Lisa is nothing short of considerate, and that it warms her heart to see that her lover cares about her very much, but she had to reassure him. She wanted him SO bad! And without missing a beat, she and Ichigo got back on the HUGE bed just standing on the center. Only to get pushed back firmly as he fell with a surprised look on his face. Lisa smiled warmly as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist with the only piece of clothing Ichigo had on was the muscle shirt, which he took off in a matter of seconds! She stared at his godly muscular body, tracing the scars of his battles with just her right index finger that she sucked on with a smirk and wink that drove Ichigo senseless! She rolled her curvy hips against him as Ichigo, slowly started to lose control of himself. His thought process already gone as he lay on the bed with a smile on his face, while Lisa moaned softly as she kept grinding her hips harder against his hardened manhood.

*

(Lisa whispers softly in Ichigo's ear): ""Ichigo...please...You won't hurt me. I want you. I...I..need you inside me."

(Ichigo whispers): "You sure?"

(Lisa silently nods her head with a sexy smirk): "Yeah."

*

Lisa presses her breasts firmly into his chest to get the mood going. And now she finally stops so that she can prepare to impale herself on Ichigo's rock-hard length. She grabs his manhood softly, to which Ichigo looks as if his heart his about to jump out his chest, as she's on top of him placing his erect member directly underneath her wet pussy. She had felt her juices leak out after she was eaten out earlier. She had gotten the same amount of pleasure if not more from sucking him off than he had, but she couldn't wait any longer she needed him now. She lowered her body onto his and slowly took him in. It had been too long since the last time and his huge member didn't help either. About half way down his member, Ichigo suddenly lifted her and flipped her over onto her back. This sudden action surprised Lisa, but this new side of him excited her. Lisa pulled his head down for another kiss as he eased himself into her. When the kiss ended Lisa realised that he was completely inside her, he was surprisingly gentle.

*

(Ichigo and Lisa shocked): "OH MY GOD!"

(Lisa yells): "WOW, he's SO huge! It's feels like he's even bigger inside of me!"

(Ichigo gasps): "It's even better than I hoped. You feel so good... You're so tight and wet inisde, Lisa..."

Hollow Ichigo and Yoruichi: "LET THE GAMES, BEGIN!"

*

Deciding to break the silence, Lisa surprised Ichigo with her confession.

*

(Lisa whispers): "Ichigo, now that you're inside of me, I have to tell you something."

Ichigo: "What?"

Lisa: "The moment I met you, I knew you that were something special. And I want to be with you, forever. Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm in love with you. I love you."

(Yoruichi silently cries): "You go, Lisa! Now you say your line, Ichigo! And please make it a good one for the record books!" (laughs)

(Ichigo silently cries with a smile on his face): "I'm so happy, Lisa! Now I know that you're in love with me, and that no matter what, I'll always be at your side. I love you, Lisa Yadomaru."

*

Now that they've confessed, it was time for them to finally make their move! Ichigo looked down into her eyes, intertwining their fingers as he thrusted himself into her. Lisa arched high, legs spreading wider as he sank into her. She gasped in pain, but then her gasp turned into a high moan as she felt the pleasure over take her body. She was right; the pleasure was going to be unimaginable. Slowly, Ichigo began to thrust into her, pulling out then crashing his hips back into hers once more. As the pleasure ripped through her, Lisa could only moan and arch her back beneath him. Increasing his pace, Ichigo crashed his lips into hers again, moving faster now, pounding into her harder. He could feel her pulsing, could feel her wetness, and it made him harder than hell. Lisa could feel every vein, every throb, and most of all, she could feel his dick sliding against her inner walls. It made her more wet than anything, made her muscles contract around him. Letting go of her hands, Ichigo held onto her now as he lifted her off the bed slightly to thrust into her more harder, eliciting a loud moan from his goddess.

*

(Lisa moans): "Ooooohhhhh, Ichigo! Keep fucking me, Ichigo! Just like that! Oh my god! Please, harder! Make sure that you make me come, Ichigo!"

(Ichigo grunts): "Don't worry, I will!"

(Lisa grins sexily): "Are you gonna come inside me, Ichi? Are you gonna give it to me?"

(Ichigo smirks then yells): "Hell, yeah! I'm not gonna hold back!"

(Lisa whispers in Ichigo's ear): "Come in me, Ichigo."

This spurs Ichigo into a frenzy as he does the one thing that would be the last thing he would ever do. But for this wonderful cause, he couldn't help but yell out this word called...

Ichigo: "Bankai!"

"Hollow Ichigo: "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, ICHIGO?! I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT TO USE BANKAI LIKE THAT!! IT'S ALL YOU, KING!!" (Hollow Ichigo laughs manically)

Yoruichi: "He's using Tensa Zangetsu to increase his energy?! It's official, Ichigo's my new sex god idol! Good thing this room seals off his and Lisa's spiritual pressure otherwise he would end up destroying the city! Not to mention seriously hurting her. Who'd have thunk to use Bankai during sex!? This is crazy!"

*

Most people would call that crazy, as the immense energy of black & crimson of Ichigo's Bankai surrounded Ichigo and Lisa's lovemaking in the form of a mini-shaped cyclone. Lisa immediately thought in her mind...

*

(Lisa to herself): "WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS????? Is he really trying to kill me!? Cause that's not the case! Personally, I feel like I'm about to explode right now because of HIS Bankai! But his dick feels SO good inside of me! Not even my former captain Shunsui Kyoraku would have the patience to try something like this! And he's lazy as a stump! I swear I'm telling every female I know what happened because this..."

*

(Lisa moaning) "... This feels so GOOD, Ichigo! Please make me come, already!"

(Ichigo yells): "You will soon enough!"

*

In the massive swirling torrent of black & red spiritual energy, Lisa wraps her legs around Ichigo s waist to indicate that she was ready for him to continue. Lisa pulled Ichigo in for another kiss, but this time it was rough and filled with passion, love, & lust. Ichigo pulled back and rammed into her and for the first time since they had begun, he received a loud scream from the beautiful woman.

*

(Lisa screaming): "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! GOD YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!! RIGHT THERE, ICHIGO!!!!!"

(Ichigo smirks then yells): "This is what you wanted, didn't you? Well, I plan on keeping my word!"

*

Lisa s face showed complete ecstasy and pleasure. Soon the two of them where moving in unison, moving faster and faster. Lisa s voice burned from all the screaming, but even then she couldn t help herself from screaming when her orgasm finally hit.

*

(Lisa screaming): "ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ICHIGO! ICHI... I'M ABOUT TO COME! I'M ABOUT TO COME! PLEASE ICHIGO! PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN UNTIL YOU COME! DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK!!!!!"

(Ichigo screams as loud as he can): "!!!!!!!!!!"

*

Using every bit of effort she had, without thinking, she bit down on his shoulder. However, it wasn't enough to prevent her from her orgasmic bliss as she realised that Ichigo had not yet cum. Instead, he explodes inside of her with his spirit energy. Which, caused a full-scale explosion in the very room they were in. And amazingly, everything remained intact as if nothing happened.

*

Yoruichi: "HOLY...

Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu: "...SHIT..."

Ichigo and Lisa: "...THAT WAS INTENSE!"

Ichigo: "DAMN IT!"

Lisa: "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "I came using my spirit energy. Not...you know."

(Lisa sighs then smirks): "I know. But, you can make that up to me."

Ichigo: "How?"

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Take me from behind! And THIS time...make...me...come!"

(Ichigo smirks): "All right, then. Time for round 2!"

*

Pushing Ichigo off of her, she used her flexibility and spreads her legs widely as if she did the splits onto the bed, and allowed Ichigo to position his member where her sopping slit is, before turning and giving him another nice view of her perfect ass. Taking the hint Ichigo grabbed her ass and rammed into her soaking wet womanhood once more. Lisa let out another loud scream as he entered her.

*

(Lisa screams): "Aaaahhhhh!!!!! Fuck me, Ichigo!"

(Ichigo says to himself): "Fuck me, Lisa! I had no idea that you were THIS flexible! This will be a lot easier now!"

(Lisa smirks then says to herself): "He's really impressed! I knew he would be! Though, honestely, I didn't think that would work out. I'm glad I was wrong! Now I KNOW this position WILL make him come! So go ahead, strawberry! Screw my lights out as much as you can until we both come!"

*

Ichigo raised his hips enough to position his member, which, with no assistance, found her entrance. Lodging just the head in, the strawberry could already feel her warmth and wetness sending shivers up his spine, and he could see it was having the same affect with Lisa, who softly mewed. Knowing they both wanted more, he gradually slid into her, loving how her inner walls willingly clenched around him. Lisa gasped at first upon feeling being stretched open by his rod, yet a long moan came after as her man inserted more and more of his manhood into her. Her heart was beating stronger with lust and love at the amazing experience of the simple act of his sex organ putting into hers. A final long moan dislodged from her mouth once his pelvis touched hers and at last, his manhood was all the way inside her. It truly felt wonderful to be joined with him, after so many days since her last time.

*

(Lisa moans then smirks seductively): "Ichigo! You're really turning me on with your deep and rough ministrations! Are you stlll gonna make me come, Ichi?"

(Ichigo smirks): "Don't I always?"

*

After a few minutes of just savoring their sexual union, the young Substitute Soul Reaper began moving his hips, causing his lover to gasp with pleasure, and it did not take long for her to counteract with her own hip movement. Unable to stand it any longer, Ichigo lowered his face into her neck, and when Lisa felt him kissing and licking her skin, she closed her eyes and moaned loudly at the electrical current he was generating into her body. Clenching her hands down on the bedsheets, the raven-haired goddess held on as she and her man picked up the pace bit by bit, well on their way toward their second climax for the night.

*

(Lisa moans): "Ooooohhhhh, Ichigo. You're making my pussy SO wet! Please make me come soon!"

(Ichigo smiles then growls): "As I said before, don't I always?"

Yoruichi: "This one is going in the record books you two! I'm so hot right now! I can't stop my nosebleeds!"

*

Oh god, he had missed this. The feel of his growing-sweaty skin against hers, the beautiful sounds she produced out of her mouth, and the mind-numbing sensation of his manhood rapidly entering and leaving her molten womanhood. There was no doubt now, more than ever, he belonged to her, which was reaffirmed again in his mind when his manga-reading angel lowered his head a bit with one hand to ravish his mouth with hers, their tongues dueling together lustfully. Ichigo just let himself get lost in the incredible passion they were producing. Breaking the kiss, Lisa moaned loudly as another bolt rocketed through her body. The ecstasy was growing more intense by the minute, and with the coil inside her entwining tighter, she knew it was on the brink of snapping soon, especially with that cock of her man s driving her wild with every thrust he made into her. It was bliss. Yet despite her brain being foggy with lust, it produced a thought that the lithe Vizard found was a great idea. It was quite ideal given the newly strong emotional bond they had for each other. So after several minutes of being in that position, they stopped so Lisa could try something a litte bit different.

*

Lisa: "Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Yeah, babe?"

(Lisa seductively smiles): "Spoon me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo: "Huh? What s that? How the hell does he do that?"

(Lisa whispers in Ichigo's ear sexually): "Fuck me from behind as we lay down on our sides."

(Ichigo smirks cockily then speaks roughly): "Sure thing, Lisa."

*

Lisa returned his smirk with her own, she moves to lay on her right side of the HUGE bed while Ichigo does the same from behind her. Ichigo spoons Lisa from behind as they lay on their sides. Returning the spoon while nuzzling his face in her neck, the strands of her hair tickling his nose, Ichigo knew that this was one of Lisa's favorite positions for just being intimate with one another without any hormone lust driving them to fuck like dogs. It was a simple arrangement that allowed them to lovingly cuddle while enjoying the feel of intercourse with him just being inside her. Ever since Lisa had discovered the "Spooning Sex position" by accident, when he had sat up to hug her after he fell asleep at the Vizard compound one night, they had come to truly enjoy being joined by the hips in this fashion. Now that they knew they loved each other, it really felt like a great way to physically express their love only.

*

(Lisa moans softly): "Mmmmm, Ichigo. Doesn't this position feels like you wanna stay in this bed all night?"

(Ichigo moans softly): "Yeah. I sure wouldn't mind. As long as it's with you, my Lisa."

(Lisa smirks): "Well said, Ichigo. Well...said."

*

Humming happily from her lover's mouth kissing up the side of her neck, Lisa placed a hand behind Ichigo s head in support of his actions, and when she warmly shivered from the touch of his fingers gliding along her spine, the young lady hugged her man tighter and ground her pelvis against his to convey how much she was loving what he was doing to her. When the peach strawberry's mouth reached over the line of her jaw to latch over her lips, the couple soulfully kissed long and deep, prompting admiring moans from both. Lisa adored particularly his left hand threading through her tresses while holding the back of her head as their mouths moved together, for it felt wonderful to go along with the hand on her back. In return, she did the same toward Ichigo, pleased to know she was affecting him just as equally.

*

Ichigo: "Lisa?"

Lisa: "Yeah, strawberry?"

(Ichigo smirks): "You feel like coming?"

(Lisa smirks seductively): "Make me then, Ichigo!"

*

And with that, the pair stopped their spooning and Lisa gets down on all fours. Taking the hint, Ichigo grabbed her ass and rammed into her soaked pussy once more. Lisa let out a powerfully loud scream as he entered her. With every passing moment Ichigo grew closer and closer to his own orgasm and after several more powerful thrusts, it was about that time...again.

*

(Lisa and Ichigo screams) "SHIT UUUUUNNNNNHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IT'S CUMMING!!!!!!!!!"

*

And with another spiritual based explosion, Ichigo rides out his orgasm as his hot seed flooded into Lisa, while her warm liquid engorged him and ran down his cock & onto the bed sheets. As their panting labored, Ichigo watched as her breasts heaved up and down, enjoying the look of satisfaction on her face as she laid back, eyes barely open. She had a lazy grin plastered on her face as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

*

(Ichigo pants then smirks): "Got...anything...left...in you..., Lisa?"

(Lisa smiles innocently and sexily): "You haven't seen ANYTHING yet, strawberry." Because I'm about to ROCK your world! I'm gonna be on top THIS time! Are you ready?" (Lisa seductively winks and kisses slowly and seductively at Ichigo)

(Ichigo smirks): "Yeah! Bring It!"

*

Lisa impales herself on top of Ichigo's manhood. Grunting and moaning as they whimpered in pleasure. The goddess was too high to speak, she couldn't gather words, couldn't even muster a single coherent thought. The pleasure was just too great. So long had she waited, and the payment was more than worth it. Arching her back, Lisa screamed his name as she felt her orgasm approaching. Ichigo could feel his as well, allowing himself to thrust hard once more. As the strawberry was wondering, he found himself staring up at her with his back against the mattress. He moaned as she moved her hips, kissing him now as she began to ride him. He had no objections at all as he set his hands on her hips, thrusting himself up into her. Lisa moved her hips back and forth faster as she bounced up and down harder on him, wanting to get him as deep into her as she possibly could. She arched her back, moaning loudly as she rode him faster and faster. Ichigo was becoming more aroused by the second as he watched her luscious, creamy, and medium-sized breasts bounce up and down. Lifting up, he began kissing her chest, taking her nipples into his mouth as he both suckled and nibbled gently.

*

(Lisa screams): "ICHIGO, THIS IS IT! PLEASE MAKE ME COME AS HARD AS YOU CAN! AND PROMISE ME DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK!"

(Ichigo screams) "ALL RIGHT, LISA! HERE I COME!"

Hollow Ichigo, Yoruichi and Zangetsu: "Cross your fingers!"

*

The manga-reading Vizard suddenly spasmed wildly as her orgasm crept up on her. She kept bouncing on his rod as she would a pogo-stick to coax him into a release alongside her. Up and down up and down she went. His cock knocked hard on her back wall.

*

(Lisa gasps) "It's so deep, so deep "

*

Ichigo impressively discovered a technique to stall from unloading inside her prematurely. He normally focused his mind elsewhere until her legs shook. More than likely Yoruichi's mental training attributed to this.

*

(Ichigo and Lisa screams at their loudest): "BABY? I'M ABOUT TO COME!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

*

With the force of an atomic bomb, Ichigo and Lisa finally came together as promised as their combined spiritual energies still swirled about the room. A few minutes later, the two laid in a huge mess of sweaty limbs, both uncertain of what to say or do.

*

(Ichigo panting heavily): "Um well "

Ichigo and Lisa tried to say something, but given the circumstances he just didn't know what.

(Lisa panting heavily):"Yeah."

*

Lisa had never felt like this before. It was just suppose to be sex and nothing more, but god it was the best sex of her life. Now she didn't even know what to say to him. Trying their best to start up a conversation they said the first thing that came to mind.

*

(Ichigo and Lisa): "Wanna go again?"

*

(End of Lemon)

*

As for a certain purple-haired Flash Goddess underneath the bed, she found that her ventures would not be complete until Lisa and Ichigo finished their intense lovemaking, which she hoped would end really soon, but judging from the loud moaning, groaning and screaming, Yoruichi figured she could use some more "footage."

*

Yoruichi: "Damn it! How much does Ichigo have!? If he keeps this this up, then they'll won't be able to walk for a while! Which is fine by me! The more they keep screwing each other senseless, the better the movie will be once I finish creating it! (yawns) I'll just set it to auto-shut off once their spirit energy stops swirling arould the room. Until then Ichigo and Lisa, pleasant dreams..."

*

(Yoruichi purring as she falls asleep)

*

And as it follows, the two Vizards kept at their lovemaking for 2 nights, and as predicted, by the time they woke up, they were only limited to cuddling each other as Ichigo was the first to say the words.

*

(Ichigo yawns): "Holy, shit. I can't ever remember the last time used so much energy. (grunts) Now it feels like I can't even move an inch. Man... Lisa looks like hell. I guess I better wake her up. Lisa? Wake up.

(Lisa yawns): "Good morning, or should I say evening, Ichigo. How long have we've been going at this?"

Ichigo: "Uh...let's see...2 days ago?"

Lisa: "HOLY SHIT! We were having sex for 48 hours!?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, and I am beat. I'm in the mood for a shower, or perhaps a bath. Care to join me?"

(Lisa smirks): "Will it involve some more sex? Because I do need help washing my body."

(Ichigo smirks): "Well...it is 6:00 on a Monday evening, I think I can "work" something out."

(Lisa smirks) "Are you gonna carry me, my strawberry?"

(Ichigo smirks): "I wouldn't have it any other way, my Lisa.

(Lisa smiles tenderly then she and Ichigo kiss passionately)

Ichigo: By the way, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Yeah, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "We should create a manga of our own. You know based off of our love life what do you think?"

Lisa: "That sounds like a great idea! But what should we call it?"

Ichigo: "...Uh...I'll come up with it once we're in the jacuzzi."

(Lisa smiles teasingly): "HA! I knew it! You can't come up with an idea because I'm naked!"

(Ichigo blushes): "W-what d-does that have to do with anything?"

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Everything. You love me in my lingerie, and when I'm naked. (sighs contently)

(Ichigo smiles): "Heh. I can't argue with you there. (sighs contently)

(Ichigo to himself): "How did I ever fall in love with a manga reader?"

(Lisa to herself) 'How did I ever fall in love with a strawberry?"

(Ichigo and Lisa): "Perfect! I got it! We'll call it "The Strawberry & The Manga Reader!"

Lisa: "Ichigo, no way! I said it first!"

Ichigo: "I thought it up before you did!"

Lisa: "You were too busy making that concentrated face so there, I win!" (Lisa sticks her tongue out at Ichigo)

Ichigo: "...I know a way to settle this."

Lisa: "What?"

(Ichigo whispers in Lisa's ear sexily): "You wash my back, I'll wash yours."

(Lisa returns the sexy smirk with her own): "Heh. And in return, I'll be the one to make YOU scream."

(Ichigo smirks): "Care to find out?"

(Ichigo and Lisa kiss passionately)

*

And so on their way to the hot tub where they would spend another few hours with their activities, Yoruichi finally comes up with a new title for the movie titled...

*

Yoruichi: "The Strawberry & The Manga Reader-By Ichigo Kurosaki & Lisa Yadomaru!"

*

And thus the story ends here...or does it? Nappa: "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about this Chapter's level?" Vegeta: "IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!" Actually it's more than 12,000 words! XD A New Year Gift to each and every lemon reader on here! I hope you enjoyed it and as always Read & Review!


	7. Shinigami Cup Golden!

The Strawberry & The Manga Reader-A Ichigo & Lisa Story

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) Be warned that this will be a scripted story, and it's my 1st ever on FanFiction! Any and all criticism is welcomed! And beware of the following rating in this story is rated M. So if you're 18 and older, then this is for you! If not, as Byakuya would say, "I will not repeat myself." Don't have any kids reading this! LOL!

*

Chapter 7. Final (Bleach Omake)

*

Byakuya: (yawns) "Ah. Such a wonderful morning to start off the day... What..? What's this I'm feeling on my bed?"

(Renji yawns sleeply): "...Rukia...please don't show me your boobs...please!"

(Byakuya glares intensely at Renji): "Renji Abarai! You will rise from my bed and explain what is the meaning of this...insanity, now!"

(Urahara yawns): "Calm down, Yoruichi. I'm just now waking...up."

Byakuya: "Kisuke...Urahara...? Explain why you and Renji are in my bedroom? And answer correctly, Senbonzakura is feeling...restless."

Renji: "Boobies."

(Byakuya WTF look on his face): "Excuse me, Renji?"

Renji: "BOOBIES!"

Urahara: "It would seem that Renji had seen...a bit too much on Yoruichi's human form."

Byakuya: "Would that be the reason as to why you two are here? If that's the case...then why is he's speaking in a manner that I've only seen Lieutenant Kusajishi speak in...unless...? He's seen Yoruichi...completely?"

Urahara: "Yep!"

Byakuya: "I see. See to it that you are out of my house before I really get angry."

Urahara: "Will do, Byakuya! See ya!"

(Byakuya's eye twitches)

(Byakuya sighs): "That was a rather...bizarre experience. Great... Now I have to think about a purple-haired woman that's nude in my head for the entire day. When's a ruckus when you need one?"

Kenpachi: "Byakuya Kuchiki! Fight me!"

(Byakuya sighs): "Please someone end this story already."

*

And that's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed reading the story and had gotten a kick out of reading this, cause it was a lot of effort put into writing the story in the first place. Aside from that, I did a pretty damn good job. Now with 3 stories complete, will I stop there, no! You will see a lot more rare parings of Ichigo or any other female that hasn't paired with Ichigo in the near future! Also, I'm in the works of coming up with a Bleach story that I know you guys will enjoy, but unfortunately, I'm gonna wait until Ichigo defeats Aizen in the manga as well as the manga nears its conclusion so that I can explore a little further into what will happen. I have a working title already, but I'm still brainstorming, I'll eventually have it posted during the new year. And I'll probably let everyone know in my profile of how things will go down so that the readers won't get confused. But anyway, be on the lookout, my newest full-fledged Bleach story coming soon to Dark Jason Entertainment! LOL! Once again, to all my loyal readers, subscribers, favorites, thank you for putting me in your profiles, Zzeronorth, Metal Chick Crisis 2040, thanks for giving me the inspiration to come up with these lemons and please for the love of god Zzeronorth, please resurrect "The Honey Bee & The Strawberry!" Once again this is Dark Jason and I'm out of the ball park in 3...2...1!


End file.
